Love With A Doppleganger Never Ends Well
by TheSkiesAreFalling
Summary: Aurora Gilbert: Twin Sister, Older Sister, Runaway, Seventeen years old, Forever 16, Vampire, Doppelganger and a Mother to a one year old baby girl named Alana. Starts a week Pre-Pilot then continues on. Rating will go up
1. Pre-Pilot Pt 1

**Tatia, the girl killed by love, Amara the girl who suffered from love, Katerina the girl that ran from love, Elena the girl lost from love and Aurora the girl that fought because of love.**

The echo of her boots clicking against the pavement echoed through the empty street. Its dark, streets illuminated by the street lights and occasional car passing by. She's wearing a dark hoodie stopping and watching the cars pass every time, she eventually gets to her house. Well it's not technically her house. It's her real mothers, she shrugs off her bag as she get through the door and drops it by the wall as she heads to the kitchen. Soft smile on her face, seeing her mother and her daughter sitting at the table. Isobel smiling and cooing as she feeds little blonde headed Alana-Ellie Gilbert. Aurora coos at her baby girl walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm not sure I can go and leave her." Aurora speaks up looking at her sweet baby girl.

"I'll protect Ellie with everything I am, you need to try and have a life outside of us." Isobel speaks matter of fact.

"Going back to Mystic Falls is the answer?" Rora asks doubtfully.

"Yes."

"I'm a vampire." Rora deadpans and her mother frowns. Setting Ellie's food and spoon down, a hand on Ellie's back who hitting her hand on the table, looking around in wonder.

"You ran away when you were fifteen and was 4 months pregnant. You turned 5 moths later after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. You died Rora, you bleed out due to complications to giving birth. You were lucky I gave you blood right after you finished giving birth." Isobel tells her daughter soft look on her face and Rora sighs. They are 6 months different in vampire age Isobel was still learning when she turned was turned by a vampire by the of Damon Salvatore. Rora had just turned sixteen at the time she was turned.

"I trust you with my daughters life-your granddaughters life."

"Go Aurora I'll send photos and you can come here anytime." Her mother smiles wanting her daughter to explore more. Sometimes she doesn't understand her mother and it unnerves her specifically since her mother turned off her humanity. Isobel doesn't care for human life but the exception is Ellie and she does show hints of affection whenever it comes to family. She will kill anyone that tries to harm them.

"The Salvatore brothers. You want me to meet Damon."

"Katherine says.."

"What do I say?" Katherine asks walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Rora looks at her expression blank.

"You still freak me out."

"I know, but look Aurora I have plans for you and yes you meeting the Salvatore brothers would be ideal." Katherine shrugs as she saunters into the kitchen picking up a yellow and blue toy the Alana must have thrown earlier.

"I love my daughter."

"I know what it's like to lose a daughter Rora I wouldn't let that happen to any mother let alone my family." Katherine speaks in a more distant way as she puts the toy down onto the table looking at her Great-Great probably a few more greats, granddaughter. Aurora trusts Katherine the most since she actually has humanity and the hurt in her eyes when she mentions Nadia is real, you can't fake that kind of pain.

"I'll put Alana to bed the we'll talk." Aurora promise as she move sand gently pick her daughter up, holding her close she walks up stairs. After changing and cleaning her daughter she lyes little Alana in her crib. Grabbing a little teddy bear and putting in eith her. She reaches a hand down looking at her daughter, cupping her check.

"Good night Alana, Your mother loves you."

* * *

"You want me to go tomorrow?" Aurora asks surprised crossed her arms around her middle.

"Yes." Isobel speaks broadly and Katherine rolls her eyes at the other vampire.

"School's starting next week if you want to go you need to get back home so your aunt can put in the paper work." Katherine speaks up.

"Can't I just compell-"

"Aurora." Katherine cuts her off shooting her a sharp look and Rora knows what that means. "Look go home, your daughter will be safe I swear to you but I need you to go back for me. Can you do this?" Katherine asks not wanting her plan to be foiled before it starts being in action. She arches her brow at the teen.

"I can." She nods as she swallow a gulp of air. Katherine smiles at the girl.

"Good."

* * *

Rora gets the taxi to drop her off at her old one she spent the first fifteen year of her life in. The driver gets out of the car opening the door for her then grabbing her luggage. "Be careful with that would you?" She snarls at him when he accidentally drags it. She walks up to the front door and realize no ones home. She reaches for the key on top of the door frame and unlocks it. She smirks when the door swings open. She turns back to the cab driver who just finished setting her 2 suitcases and one bag down in-front of her. She pulls open her hand bag, grabbing out her pause and handing him three fifties.

"That should cover it right? Keep the change." She laughs as he leaves. She takes a step inside only for it to be hit back by the boundary. Fuck! She looks around before stepping back and looking down at the mat. Welcome. That's an invitation, she smirks to herself. She carefully put all her luggage inside looking the door after her. She takes her bags into Elena's room which they used to share. Her bed and her side of the room is identical to how she left it even though Elena side has been painted, it's like half of the room is frozen in time. It catches her off guard and she freeze for a moment just looking, thinking back to all her memories in this house.

It makes her think of her and her sister growing up, makes her think of Jeremy growing up, makes her think of her phone beeps bumping her out of her thought, she fishes out of her pocket seeing its from Katherine. She opens it and grins. It's a picture of Alana grinning sandy blond hair very short tucked behind a bright green headband and eyes open wide as she looks like she's laughing holding a zebra toy. Aurora smiles fondly at the picture before tapping out a response saying thank you. She puts her phone away and she walks over to her sisters vanity mirror checking herself out. God she look so much like Katherine. Hair hair is in big luscious big lips are a light plum color.

She looks back in the mirror before turning to get her bag, grabbing out a makeup box. Opening it she grabs her mascara opting for the waterproof. She smiles to herself in the mirror when she finishes reapplying. She looks around the room finding Elena's diary on her desk.

She grabs it without a second thought and flopping down onto Elena's bed, flipping it open.

"Dear Diary, I feel awful like everything is crashing down around me." She read out loud in disinterest but it shifts to a more serious tone as she sits up looking concerned as she reads. "School starts next week and even though its been over three months it feels to soon. It's not getting better. Mom and Dad are dead. Jeremy's a total drug attic and dealer. Aurora still missing, I still don't understand why she disappeared Mom and Dad wouldn't tell me anything.I hope she's okay and happy wherever she is but I can't help thinking she's dead."

Aurora feels her stomach churn because that isn't to far from the truth. She snaps the book shut, letting out a shaky breath. She sets the book down on Elena's pillow as she pushes herself from the bed shaking her head. She looks up hearing someone come up the stairs, from the scent it's male she pushes herself up and head to the open doorway.

"Jeremy." She breaths out in wonder holding the door frame tightly. He's so tall and lanky. He looks tired as he looks up at her his eyes go wide

"Your not Elena." He observes knowing Elena is at Bonnie's and she never does her hair like that. She shakes her head.

"Long time no see little brother." She speaks quietly like she can't believe the words but a smile starts to form on her face.

"Aurora?" He asks, narrowing his eyes as she nods slightly and that's all he needs, pouncing on her and wrapping his arms tightly around her. She closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around him just taking in his scent, ignoring the smoke. She missed him so much and she's pretty sure he's crying. She let's herself enjoy the hug for a few very long moments letting him to be the one that pulled back. "How?" His voice hitches

"It was time to come home, I'm tired of running." She nods slowly, he's hands are losing around her waist, not wanting to let her go in fear she may disappear before his eyes. Holding to make sure she's real.

"From what?"

"It's a long story and not a very nice one." She admits looking away from her not so little brother.

"I understand." He mumbles as he looks down to her. "Does anyone else know your back?"

"Nope your the first." She smiles placing her hand on his upper arms.

"I'll call Jenna and tell her to come home." He speaks lowly again like they're sharing secrets. He nods feeling oddly calm and at peace. He takes her downstairs into the kitchen offering her anything to eat or drink. She eats a sandwich even though she only needs blood to survive. He tells her about their parents quietly she doesn't tell him she already knew. They sit in the kitchen when he speaks up.

"Tell me to shut the fuck up if I'm wring but did you leave because of Matt?" He asks cautiously knowing she had been dating Matt when she went missing. She swallows.

"It's a complicated reason I guess mom and dad never told you."

"They knew? They always said they had no idea."

"I guess that could be true at first but they would have put the pieces together." Aurora speaks distantly as she tilt her head in thought. She hates what her parents did to her, she's won't see it aloud-actually she probably would she's glad they're dead. Jeremy goes to opens his mouth but is cut off to the sound of someone coming threw the front door of the house.

"Hey Jeremy what was so important?" A red headed woman come in to the house sounding like she's ran a mile. The woman stops looking at the duo sitting at the counter, she runs a hand threw her long straighten auburn hair. She looks at the older teen confused.

"Hey Elena, Aren't you meant to be at Bonnie's? And Oh my god I love what you've done with your hair." Jenna beams coming over to the girl, grabbing the girls chin as Jeremy chuckles. Jenna turns the girls head side to side before dropping her hand when Jeremy speaks up.

"Oh Elena is at Bonnie's right now." Jeremy informs his aunt who just pauses, confused look etched onto the older woman's face.

"I'm Aurora, nice to see you again Aunt Jen.' Rora looks up to the woman as she gets to her feet. She watches as her aunts face morphs into surprise and disbelief.

"Oh my God! Are you-Oh my-" She brings Rora into a quick hug before pulling back looking so excited. She pulls back, hands on the girls upper arms. She looks between Jeremy and Aurora practically shaking. Aurora wears an amused look on her face at Jenna's reaction.

"Does Elena know?" Jenna manages to get out, bright grin on her face.

"Tomorrow when she comes back from Bonnie's I want to surprise her."

"Okay." Jenna nods wanting to relax today because she knows tomorrow after Elena knows she'll have to get the police involved to take her off the missing person list and make a statement about where she's been.

"It's been a long trip here and I'm quite tired..."

"Oh yeah sure you can sleep in your old bed if you want." Jenna offers. Aurora heads back up staires. Jeremy follows a while later because he hasn't slept in over a day. Aurora falls asleep in her old bed. After a few mintues after she changed into sweats and a tank Jeremy knocks on the door.

"Yeah come in." She calls as she sits down on the bed. The door opens revealing Jeremy.

"This might sound wier-"

"Come on, I'm the big spoon though." Rora speaks up already knowing what he was going to ask. A few moments later they are both asleep in the bed.

 **Okay so let me know what you think**

 **Remeber to fav/follow and Review**


	2. Pre-Pilot Pt 2

**Hey hope you enjoy. P.s I am not ignoring the reviews I just can't see what they see because is having allot problems with reviews right now but thank you so much if you have.**

Aurora wakes hours later in the dark of night, arms wrapped tightly around her not so little brother, her head resting against the slope of his neck. She missed him she realizes, missed him allot. She places a kiss on his shoulder, not anything sexual just showing she cares about him. She's a very maternal person since the birth of her daughter maybe if she focuses on taking care of Jeremy and Elena she won't think to much of Alana.

She tightens her grip on him tightly-a human tight not vampire. She doesn't know what to feel about seeing Elena today. She and Elena we're close but they had allot of problems especially right before she left. She never told anyone she was pregnant, she wore baggy clothes and laid around. But Alana is named after Elena not exactly because she wanted some sort of boundary so whenever she said one name she wouldn't think of the other. She doesn't even consider telling Elena about her maybe Jeremy and maybe the father but even then its risky.

She listens to Jeremy's steady heartbeat before closing her eyes and slipping back asleep.

She wakes again as the morning light seeps threw the gaps in the curtains. She listens to Jeremy heartbeat as he wakes, grumbling. She pulls away when he yawns.

"Mornin' JerBer." She mumbles untangling herself from him and roll over in the bed, still lying down but now flat on her back. Jeremy pushing himself to sit up stretching his neck and shoulders. He looks over to his sister grin breaking out on his face.

"It was real. You're really here, I thought.." He cuts himself off as he stand up and she pounces. Wrapping her arms around him, head resting against his chest he wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes. He had really thought his sister would be lying dead in a ditch somewhere but he's honestly never been happier he was wrong. He doesn't want to let her go, he has so many questions but doesn't want to scare her away, so he just holds her.

After a long while she pulls away from him. "Do you want breakfast?" He's quick to ask and she does want breakfast but probably not on the line of what he's thinking but she's fine. You know sometimes vampires when turned get extra gifts nothing to major just like being stronger then the regular vampire or hear better. In Aurora's case she can go 10 days without feeding before showing any signs of the affects and she did feed yesterday morning so she doesn't need to worry for a while.

She nods at Jeremy "I think I should shower first."

"I'll cook when shower so it'll be ready when you come down." He nods before heading out of the room to head downstairs. She heads to the bathroom and takes a warn shower. Not washing her hair since she also did that yesterday and instead wearing a shower cap. After a while she gets out of the shower drying of and wrapping a white fluffy towel around her torso. She patters barefoot back in her old room. She looks around the room before ripping open one of her suitcases grabbing out some clothes. She changes into some jeans and a purple v-neck before heading downstairs untying her long hair, that is in more messy curls.

She head downstairs to the smell of bacon cooking. Not very healthy for a growing boy she thinks but then growls at herself trying to get out of her mom kind of thought process. "Hey." She smiles as she comes into the kitchen. He's at the stove and looks over his shoulder briefly.

"Hey Rora almost done do you want it in a sandwich or on the side?"

"Sandwich with cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Cheese is good with everything and you should have egg it's healthy." She defends and he just chuckles as she jumps up, sitting on the contour a few feet behind him.

"So now your concerned with my diet?

"Jeremy." She whines and he caves getting the eggs out of the fridge, along side the cheese. Its only five minutes before Jeremy hands her a plate with food on it. The sandwich is cut up in triangles, she smiles at that. He leans facing against the contour next to her, elbows on the contour an she almost scolds him at that.

"I texted Elena before asking her when she was coming home. She thought it was so strange I texted her, I needed to reassure her over a phonecall everything was fine."

"You know what time?" Aurora asks curiously and Jeremy looks up at the clock across the room before turning back to his sister.

"About 2 hours." Jeremy shrugs and aurora nods as a red head bounds into the room.

"Hey rory." She smiles at the teen and Rora senses something is off.

"What's wrong?"

"What noth-I-ugh-Okay after Elena sees you, you need to speak to the police and before you complain its just so they can make sure you are really here. You don't have to say anything you don't want." Jenna rushes out looking tired but is surprised when her niece just nods. She smiles at her niece and nephew "I'll be back in a few hours okay? I need to check in on some things."

"Okay."

"Be safe Jen." Aurora calls out as the red head leaves before turning her attention back to her younger brother. Jeremy looks up at his sister.

"You should talk to Matt before he finds out through someone else." Jeremy suggests and Aurora sighs knowing he's right.

"I'll talk to him tonight or tomorrow morning." She speaks regretfully knowing she'll just compel him to not be angry or to emotional. "So we have 2 hours what do you want to do?"

* * *

They sit in the lounge just watching t.v until the front door opens. "Hey Jeremy." Elena calls out as she shuts the door behind her, hearing the sound of the tv she turns seeing Jeremy sitting in the couch with someone, but how he's positioned is obstructing the view of the girl.

"Hey Lena." He looks over to her as she comes over and freeze seeing to brown eyes other then her brothers meet her own. Elena feels as if her heart stopped working and she's breathless as her sister quickly pushes herself up moving to stand right in front of Elena. Elena lets out a shaky breath thinking this is impossible that it isn't real.

"Long time no see, sister." Aurora smiles at Elena whose frozen Aurora cautiously walks over to her. Tilting her head looking at her twin carefully and places her hands on Elena upper arms. Elena's eyes are wide and she darts forward wrapping her arms around the girl she thought died. Jeremy smiles from his place on the couch watching his sisters. Aurora hold her sisters, Elena's head buried against her neck. She rubs small circles on Elena's back as she cries she honestly thought her sister was dead, she convinced herself Aurora was dead..

"Don't cry please." Aurora coos. "You're to pretty to cry." She begs as Elena pulls back looking up to her sister and chocks out a little laugh because that's exactly the kind of thing Aurora would say. "Honey it's okay, I'm okay, Jeremy's okay, we're all okay." Aurora reassures reaching a handout to cup the side of Elena's face, Elena leans into the touch as tear streak down her face. Elena doesn't remember this side of her sister, the caring side but she likes this side.

Jeremy watches the moment between his sister fondly with a small smile knowing exactly how Elena is feeling. Aurora hushes Elena as she brings her into another hug. One hand on the back of Elena's head, the other on her back. After another minute they pull back.

"Where were you?" She asks brokenly and Rora frowns her eyes glinting with something Elena doesn't recognize.

"That's a long story and when or if I tell you and Jeremy I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Aurora speaks looking between both her siblings. Elena and both Jeremy nods slightly relieved at her words. Elena looks to her sister and grabs her arm when Jeremy's phone starts ringing. Elena drags her sister upstairs and they sit down on Elena's bed.

"I missed you so much, " Elena speaks wiping a few tears away then lifts her shoulders. "I'm assuming you've been told about mom and dad."

"Yes and are you okay?"

"I have no idea." Her voice hitches and Aurora can't help but think of that board line depressed dairy entry.

"Elena look into my eyes." She asks her sister and Elena does. Their eyes lock as Aurora eyes turn to pinpoints. "You will survive this Elena, any doubts in your mind about that need to go away because you are strong. It gets better, tomorrow will be, so will the day after that and it'll go on. Eventually you'll be able to wake up and you'll be okay, do you understand." She compels her sister.

Elena recites her words then Aurora break the eye contact and Elena snaps out gently, nodding her head. Not a way she's seen someone come out of compulsion before but pays it no mind.

"Are you okay?" Aurora asks again and Elena gives a small smile.

"I think I'll get through this and it's getting easier." Elena nods slowly and Rory beams at her.

"Tell me about what been happening lately."

"First of Matt and I aren't on the best terms."

"What happened?"

"He loves you and now I feel like the worse person in the world. He got protective over me and it got a little much. I guess he saw me as you. We got into fights often about that, even though we haven't talked in a while he's still fiercely protective of me and it's nice but it got overbearing at a times." She admits leaving out some details she knows would break Aurora's heart like how they dated, but it was only for a week because it was to weird but there diffidently was something between her and her sister ex boyfriend. They work better as close friends it just caused a rift whenever Matt accidentally refereed to her as Aurora, it was like pouring salt on the wound but Elena still feels a certain pull to Matt she can't describe and won't mention

Aurora could sense there was something Elena was leaving out but she didn't push. They spent an hour where Elena just recounted useless events since her disappearance one thing caught her attention.

 _"We buried you."_ Those words cut like a knife and made her freeze.

"Huh?" Aurora looks up eyes wide.

"It was an empty casket but everyone was convinced you died." Elena informs her and if Aurora was human she would have thrown up as her stomach churns. Before she can reply Jenna's knock at the open doorway.

"Yeah." Elena speaks as they look to their aunt. Jenna steps in followed by Caroline's mother, the sheriff.

"Can you step out for a moment Elena?"

"Uh sure." Elena replies awkwardly pushing herself off the bed and heading out, throwing a glance over her shoulder before leaving. Jenna sits down on the bed as Liz Forbes stands in front of them.

"It's nice seeing you again Aurora."

"Yeah."

"I need to ask you a few questions first." Liz speaks lips pressed into a thin line and the teen vampire nods. "Okay what is your name?" She starts and Aurora arches a brow but answers anyway.

"Aurora Jennifer Gilbert."

"When is your birthday?"

"June 22nd 1992."

"Where have you been?"

"No comment."

"Why were you gone."

"No comment."

"What happened to you?"

"No comment." She snaps again and Liz sighs at the girls reluctance but understands it. Liz put away her notepad looking at the girl.

"Are you okay?"She asks as Jenna rests a hand on her nieces back. Aurora pauses for a moment, nodding.

"Yes." She responds and Liz turns to Jenna.

"I'll start on the paper work I'll see myself out." Liz speaks before leaving. Jenna and Aurora sit there for a moment suddenly Aurora missing her daughter so much. She have to speed to see her tomorrow or some other night. Jenna can tell by the look on her niece's face something is wrong, she pulls her niece almost stiff body close and runs her finger threw the brunettes hair.

 **So one more chapter until we get into the pilot or the next chapter may have some pilot in it.**

 **So remember to fav/follow and Review(Or pm because review have been glitching but you can still review idk your choice.)**

 **Before you say anything the whole being able not to feed for a time thing is vital to later of it like how in season one Damon had other things he could do like control the fog and compel that crow. Suggestions and Ideas welcome. Opinions on pairing welcome also.**


	3. Pre-Pilot Pt 3

Aurora is a mother and she finds comfort in doing anything...motherly or sadistically. Not that she would ever cross the two, but it just calms her. Her motherly acts feeds her maternal side and sadistic side fuels her vampire side. But she's never careless everything she does has a reason whether it be about something small and petty in others eyes like someone telling her she's a bad parent when her daughter cries. She kills those people usually, she is many things but a bad parent is not one. She likes hurting those who threaten her family, her disjointed vampire family and human daughter whose already thrown in the midst of supernatural drama.

Aurora's already made up her mind with raising Alana, She'll know about vampires from a young age and if must she'll be compelled to not speak about it to outsiders-a.k.a not Her mother, Katherine or Isobel. She has give this allot of thought. Aurora will give her daughter a choice at eighteen if she wants to be a vampire even if that's not what Rora wants. Alana and Aurora would talk about it at length if she doesn't want to be a vampire she won't she can have a perfect human life but she'll always have the option and if she does but wants a family she either have eggs frozen or wait until she has a child or children. She doesn't want to the choice away and maybe she thinks about it to much, but can you blame her, she a teen mother, a vampire whose raising her daughter with a mirror image of herself and her no humanity mother.

Aurora thinks about out living people allot, it's a fear she has and rightfully so. She pushes her daughter from her mind at the moment knowing she's safe with Katherine. Yesterday was..emotional having seeing Elena again. But now it's 6:16 am and Matt is standing infront on the porch looking at her in disbelief. Seeing him changes everything somehow.

"Rory, Is that you?"

"Yeah, Matty." She breaths out. God she's missed him but it was in different way to her siblings this is a different. Matt looks at her in shock and she knows she needs to do iit now or she'll back out otherwise. She steps forward and look into his eyes as hers turn to pinpoints. "Matty, You're okay with me being back, you won't worry yourself with me having having been missing. You wont yell at me or scream or act hurt in net few moments and you're going to go home after saying 3 sentences to me, do you understand" She compels him mostly for her own shellfish needs. She wants to cry she doesn't like compelling people she loves for her own needs with Elena it was different but with Matt its just for her.

Matt repeats her words and she snaps him out of it when he's down. He blinks back, eyes refocusing on Aurora half stepping back as he does so. He just stays there for a moment.

"I missed you so much." He nods and his words are firm. She gives him a small smile.

"Missed you to."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"I really missed you, Aurora." He speaks again but he turns and leaves following her compulsion. Aurora stays there leaning against the open door lingering for a moment before quietly stepping back into the house. She lets out a sharp breath before heading upstairs to see Elena barely waking.

"Rora?"

"Yeah I'm here." Rora promise moving over to Elena's bed and sitting down. Elena moves up as Aurora lays down, wrapping a groggily Elena in her arms. Elena falls asleep almost instantly. Aurora just stays awake, loving the human contact and sitting there for another few hours until Elena's alarm blares. Rora gets out of the bed and Elena just rolls over deciding to sleep longer.

* * *

Aurora spent the day inside probably like how she'll spend the next few days but tonight she's seeing her daughter. Jeremy's out and Jenna and Elena are asleep having been compelled not to worry where Rora is for the night. Rora speeds out of the house across a few town before getting to her home-her daughters home. She walks inside and calls out Katherine's name as she gets to the top of the stairs.

"Nice to see you again its been what? A day?" Katherine's voice laughs with no maliciousness behind it. Aurora spins to Katherine and relaxes, a soft grin making its way onto her face at the sight before her. Katherine is dress a bit un-Katherine like, She has her hair up in curlers baggy t-shirt but tiny shorts. Something that Aurora would wear, that's probably calming the sleepy little girl propped up on Katherine's side.

"I missed my daughter." Aurora speaks lowly coming up to Katherine. Katherine smiles gently passing the girl to her mother. Rora takes her daughter extremely carefully holding her close, cradling her daughter.

"You meet them yet?" Katherine asks leaning against the lavender painted wall.

"No, but I can tell they're in Mystic Falls." Aurora speaking in a more cooing voice eyes never leaving her daughter. Katherine rolls her eyes at the young mom but wears a small smile. Katherine shakes her head.

"How's your siblings?" Katherine asks knowing the girl would tell her anyway so better get it over with.

"Elena was suicidal until I compelled her." Aurora giggles as her daughter yawns and scrunches up her tiny face. "And Jer Bear he's got drug problems but he'll get there."

"You didn't compel Jeremy?" Katherine asks curiously looking down at her french tipped nails.

"Jeremy...Jeremy isn't immediately threatening his life, don't worry Katy I got it under control."

"You'll fall in love." Katherine observes looking at her in a blank way and that takes Rora back.

"Huh?" Aurora ask looking up at her ancestor. Katherine tilts her head slightly, dragging her eyes over the teen in a knowing way that confuses Aurora.

"I know you, I know him. You'll fall in love with him." Katherine speaks in an almost distant tone and eyes unfocused. Aurora just shakes her head and sighs feeling confused.

"What ever you say."

"Be careful Aurora, you need to try and keep your heart out of the game-Heart out of Mystic Falls."

"I'll try." Aurora promises and moves to go to her daughters nursery. Katherine stays back letting the girl have some time with her daughter until sunrise where she'll go back to Mystic Falls and play the perfect human life.

 **Hey so thanks this chapter is alittle short sorry but the next chapter is pilot based. Yay**

 **Remeber to Fav follow and Review. Thanks for reading. Opinions welcome on anything esspically pairings.**


	4. Pilot Pt 1

Aurora hasn't left the house since seeing her daughter, she's been lounging around the house but why is today different? Aurora has school tomorrow and Aurora hasn't fed in 7 days. She knows she can last another 3 days before seeing the affects but doesn't want to risk it anything so she going too feed.

It's mid Sunday as Aurora walks into the Mystic Grill looking around her brothers is the first person she sees. He's talking to someone as she sits down at a table by herself. After a while a girl that her brother was talking to comes over.

"Hey, what would you like?" Vicki asks the vampire, the teen mother leans forward snapping her eyes up to the girls and pupils turning to pinpoints.

"Bourbon and you." Aurora looks up into the girls eyes, compelling her.

"How?"

"Give me a glass of your blood mixed with bourbon." Aurora tilts her head eyes not leaving the humans.

"I'll get you a glass." The girl nods and Aurora breaks eye contact, the girl heads of to get her drink. Rora grins, letting out a little chuckle as she looks the other way. The sound of a chair being puled back in front of her makes her look across the table form her.

"Hello Jeremy."

"Rory? Yeah definitely Rora." Jeremy narrows his at her and she just shrugs, cheeky grin on her face.

"Be careful little brother."She warns almost carelessly.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused as Vicki comes back over, bandage now in her wrist, sitting the glass in front of Jeremy's sister. Aurora sends her a thankful grin taking it as she turns back to her brother when the girl leaves. Aurora brings the glass in front of her lips tilting her head slightly at Jeremy.

"Don't play coy Jer, I'm not stupid." She speaks bring the glass to her lips and closing her eyes enjoying the bitter taste of the bourbon mixed with the sweet taste of blood. She almost moans but reels herself back, keeping herself under control. She drinks about a quarter of it and flicks her eyes open, smiling contently as she places the glass back on the table.

"Your going to get over my case to aren't you?" He groans.

"Nope, you can do what you want just be careful about it."

"Oh okay." He looks a little uneasy at her words and almost disappointed at the lack of reaction.

* * *

Aurora takes a sip of her mixed drink before setting it on the edge of the pool table. She leans over the table, pool cue lined up and arms outstretch holding on the cue as she lines it. She pauses for a momenta she catches a scent. It's slightly masked due to the alcohol and blood by her but she knows that scent, it's a vampire and standing right behind her. It''s strange most vampires don't even know how to sense another vampire is close.

She pulls back up and spins around, pool cue in hand. She's meeting with piercing blue eyes and a smug smirk. He leans forward, around her picking up the glass of liquid. She just raises an eyebrow as he brings it to his nose then pulls it back.

"Bourbon and blood my favorite." A amused male rings, smirk plastered on his face. Aurora shrugs.

"Would be better if the girl wasn't a drug attic." Aurora remarks looking over to the girl whose about to get off shift. She brings her eyes back to the man with raven hair gently taking the glass from his hand.

"I'm Aurora." She tilts her head at the older vampire.

"I'm Damon." He introduces himself.

"I know." She laughs and starts walking past him, he follows intrigued by the notion or just intrigued thinking she may be Katherine.

"You know?" He laughs.

"You didn't know me."

"I thought I did, you look like someone." He speaks still not sure.

"I do have a twin sister called Elena."

"Not her, someone else."

"Salvatore?" She asks fully knowing his answer.

"Maybe."

"The Salvatore brothers together again?" She chuckles like it amuses her.

"You've heard of me?" He asks teasingly yet not to convinced she isn't Katherine. She stops walking and turns her upper body to him.

"Your reputation precedes both of you. Damon the war torn vampire without a care and Stefan the ripper who plays pretend." She click her tongue as she speaks looking him over.

"You seem out of your element right now." He observes, her movement and voice is flawless but it's something in her eyes saying this not her. She looks away almost annoyed.

"This is my element I've just been forced out of it for so long sometimes I forget what it's like when the last time I was, I was..."

"Human?" He supplies, tilting his head maybe this isn't Katherine.

"That's enough of that I am out to have a non-human night so-"

"Want to share?" He smirks.

"From what I've heard Damon Salvatore is not the sharing type." She quips.

"Depends on how beautiful the woman is." He shrugs smug grin still on his face.

"Flattery won't get you any where."

"Well where do you want me?" He leers and she just looks at him so he speaks up again. "You know it's not fair. You know so much about me and I know so little about you."

"Oh I know that." She grins before disappearing leaving an amused but confused Damon Salvatore alone.

* * *

Today is the first day back at school even though it still seems to soon she's making some sort of effort. She's sober, not hangover and awaken time this morning. She walks into the kitchen dressed and ready as she yawns, not having had enough sleep. "Toast, I can make toast." Jenna offers Elena as she looks in the pantry. Rora moves threw the kitchen, pulling out a chair and sitting at the counter.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena responds pouring herself a mug. Jenna shrugs and turns away from the pantry.

"Rora, you happy to go?" Jenna asks surprised as she spots her niece sitting at the counter. Rory simply raises her eyebrows at her aunt with a nod as Jeremy comes into the room.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy ponders tilting his head up a bit walking over to Elena, who hands him the coffee pot.

"It your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna confesses, shaking her head as she walk over to her own bag. "Lunch money?" She offers Aurora first who waves her off before then throwing her bag over her should. Jenna quickly gets over to Elena and Jer.

"I'm okay." Elena denies the money. Jeremy quickly pinches it.

"Anything else a number two pencil? Anything?" Jenna double checks looking between the teens.

"Don't you have that presentation today." Elena pipes up arching an eyebrow.

"I'm meeting my thesis adviser at-" She checks her watch "-now. Crap" She exclaims quickly undoing her hair.

"Go we'll be fine." Elena speaks with a soft smile at Jenna. Jenna smiles back before rushing out the door. Jeremy walk over to Rory handing her her coffee when Elena turn to look at them. "You okay?"

"I'm getting better" He smiles before coming over to Aurora wrapping an arm around her back "Promise you won't leave again?"

"Promise." She promise and Jeremy kisses her forehead before pulling back and heading out.

"Hey Aurora?" Elena pipes up looking at her twin.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Lena." Aurora deadpans looking at her twin but before Elena respond their attention is diverted by the sound of a car honking outside.

"That's Bonnie. Come on let's go." Elena grins, grabbing her sister hand and pulling her out. Bonnie doesn't see them as she's looking down at her phone, Elena jumps into the front and Aurora into the back.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Elena.

"Hey Bennet."

"I just said hey Elena."

"That wasn't me Bonnie." Elena smirks feeling very giddy.

"Of course it was." Bonnie scolds finally looking up and putting her phone away.

"It was me." Aurora calls from the backseat.

"Rory?!" She gasps turning around in her seat looking over, to which the girl gives a smile.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Your back?! Since when?Wait you're Alive?!" Bonnie quickly asks, feeling excited yet so confused. Everyone thought of this girl dead.

"Last week." Elena answers for her.

"And I'm just finding out?!"

"Sorry Bonnie." Elena whines though not feeling very sorry.

"Glad to have you back." She grins staring the car. After a while of talking about random things Bonnie changes the topic.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car." She scold when Elena drifts off and Aurora snickers. A witch? Well she is a Bennett and Katherine mentioned a Bennett witch helping her here all those ago. Makes sense but could be a real pain for her.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." She apologizes sending Rora and Bonnie an apologetic look.

"That she's psychic now." Aurora piques up in a teasing manner, answering for Bonnie. Elena arches an eyebrow.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me." She plays along.

"I see..." Bonnie starts but with a thud followed by the car spinning and the sound of screeching tires a crow had hit the wind shield. "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, Roar are you okay?" She questions, breathing heavy and in a bit of shock of what just happen.

"I'm fine." Aurora answers unperturbed by the event.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena breaths out closing her eyes and gripping the side of her seat.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." She excuses, shaking her head.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." She reassures.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you and Aurora are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiles and god Aurora wishes that was true but she knows better.

 **Hey thanks for reading. Thank you if you have already reviewed.**

 **Please Fav Follow and Review. Suggestions and opioins more then welcome XD let me know your pairing opinion I'm thinking Stefan/oc but I also like damon oc I dont know I'm kinding going to go with whatever flows i think**


	5. Pilot Pt 2

It's the way she acts that has Elena suspicious under all her emotions of happiness and joy from her sister being back there is a kindness that was never there before. A way about her that's changed, Aurora used to be a carbon copy of Caroline well actually Caroline's a carbon copy of who Aurora used to be. Aurora wasn't...as nice she was the head cheerleader dating Matt, snappish, quite rude and obsessed with beauty.

Elena doesn't know whats happened to her sister but she likes this change, she think it's good. Her sister is much more caring and...maternal to her family, it's nice. Especially since Jeremy will need that.

Aurora leans against the locker next to Elena when Bonnie makes an annoyed noise from the other side of her sister.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot- can I still say "Tranny mess"? Bonnie complains arching an eyebrow, half turning to the twins. Elena gives Bonnie a dubious look and Aurora rolls her eyes then feels her phone beep in her pocket.

"No, that's over." She rolls her eyes.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie shrugs. Elena waves to someone and sighs.

"He hates me." Elena breaths but Matt waves at Aurora when Elena looks away. Rora grins but stops herself from going over to him.

"That's not hate. That's "We both were lost but couldn't find ourselves together but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie tells Elena.

Aurora watches him leave before turning back to her sister to see Caroline approaching them looking extremely surprised and bubbling with excitement. Aurora and Caroline were much closer then to the others. Caroline was totally prepared to see her today he mother told her this morning.

"Rora, Elena. Oh, my god." She gives a happy and sad grin bringing the both into a hug.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." She turns to Rora looking at the Vampire with a amazed expression but Care's eyes widen as she looks the brunette over. Aurora raises her eyebrows as Caroline's eyes snap up to meet with hers. "Oh my-Oh my god-You-Oh my!" Caroline looks absolutely shocked as she figures it out. Caroline knows that look she could be wrong but she thinks she's right.

"Care! Will talk about this later." Aurora quick to hush, giving Caroline a look who then nods slightly in understanding. They turn back to the other girls after a series of facial expression and raised eyebrows. The girls look concern but Rory shoots Elena the drop it look.

"How did you know that was Aurora?" Elena decides on.

"No offence Elena but I always know my best friend plus she has a better fashion sense." She dressing hot but not sexy I think I'm right Caroline thinks but doesn't add.

"Caroline." Bonnie hisses but Elena just laughs it off. Aurora grins at the complement.

"I have to go Okay, see you guys later?"Caroline asks looking between the trio before settling on the vampire.

'Of course." Aurora promises.

"OK! Bye!" Bonnie forces a smile at the blonde who darts off.

"No comment." Elena comments in more a huff which makes her twin frown.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie snarks. Aurora take this chance to check her phone, she fishes it out of her pocket, turning it on and opening the new message. Katherine name is scrawl on the top of the screen as Rora read the message.

 **Enjoying school? Meet one of the guys yet? P.s Alana is perfectly fine I just fed her, yes organic before you ask**

She huffs a laugh and can her Katherine drawl that out, even though she's the one that freaks out most about the organic stuff. Aurora has never minded Katherine helping raise Alana. Though Katherine only like the good parts, she'll always make isobel clean Ellie is she gets muddie or throws her food all over herself and it's like Katherine's allergic to changing diapers, she'll always make a spectacle and let everyone know. Even though she a vampire a could change it quicker nope she has to make a big deal about it. out a quick response

 _ **I've met Damon he was...smug**_ Smug is one way of putting it. He would have been Auroras dream guy when she was human, when she was queen bee at school without a care but things are different she doesn't know how much that affects her view on him. He has a darkness that reminds her of the girl she used to be but a teasing way he has about him.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie grins as She looks at the back of some new guy at the office. Aurora eyes dart up, she freezes somehow catching the scent threw the horrid smell of hundreds of nervous smelly teens. It wasn't the vampire scent it was almost the same scent as Damon's that made her look up. She still can't get over the fact most vampires can't scent one another out but it is hard you have to be focused on their scent already and most just..can't do it. That's why some vampire can pass as human around others.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena huffs playfully.

"Pretty much." Bonnie laughs Aurora looks at the back figure of the man with chestnut brown hair.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Some random kid call and They all turn to see the youngest Gilbert heading into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Elena sighs before heading off.

"Please be hot." Bonnie pleads. Aurora follows but pauses at the door not wanting to really go in and not thinking it her place she goes to turn not really looking and she almost bumps into him.

"Hey you in a hurry?" He laughs looking at Aurora who came to an abrupt halt in front of him. Diffidently vampire she decides as their eyes lock.

"Oh no I just run into every hot guys arms." She drawls out giving him a patronizing look.

"Glad to know you think I'm hot, You go here?" He arches an eyebrow but looking at her with a friendly smile. She guess he can't tell she's a vampire.

"I'm just coming back to town after some time gone." I shrug. I extend a hand "And you are?"

"Stefan Salvatore." So this is the other Salvatore brother Aurora thinks to herself, she can see way Katherine had both of them the brothers are very...

"Ripper much?" Aurora teases and he freezes, eyes widening.

"What?"

"The name, sorry it was a joke"

"Oh right sorry."

"You're Damon's brother aren't you?" She asks even though she knows the answer as she pushes a curled lock of her hair out of her face.

"How do you know Damon?"

"Meet him last night. He's really... Yeah." Aurora shrugs and Stefan raise his eyebrows at her but she doesn't respond.

"Did he take you for a _bite_ to eat?"

"We had a drink together." Aurora speaks innocently, "Well I had a drink that he took from me." She corrects as an after thought looking at him. He looks at her curiously as if trying to figure her out. She gives him a kind smile, an innocent look. "I'll see you later Mr. Salvatore."

"Miss..."

"Miss Gilbert."

"I hope to see you again Miss Gilbert." He smiles almost teasingly and defiantly playful. She winks back teasingly before he turns and stops straight away almost running into the other Gilbert twin. He does a double take looking back at each of them before settling on Elena. Its weird seeing them both together but he knew to expect it the newspaper earlier this week that talked about the twins. It trips him out. He searches for words but the he sees he sign on the door of which the twin with straight her came out of.

"Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?" He look at the sign on the door and that flusters the girl.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..." She runs a hand threw her hair. Elena tries to pass. Stefan makes way for her. " Thank you." She grabs Auroras arm and they head to History class.

* * *

Tanner-the teacher starts speaking. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

Stefan gaze always falls back on twins but more so Aurora she looks like a carbon copy of Katherine more than Elena. The hair he decides that's what it is but it unnerves him. Aurora half turns to him since she's sitting next to him and it's real damn obvious he's staring she just meets his eyes, which was easy to do. She arches an eyebrow looking at him expectantly just staring. He stops because it feels weird to stare at someone staring at you. As soon as he does turn away he hears her laugh under her breath as she herself moves to focus back on the class.

* * *

Aurora and Elena walk to the cemetery, Elena wants to show her something. They walk throw the field of buried dead before Elena moves to sit down. Elena had told her she comes here quite often to write.

"Do you want to write?" She ask as she sits down pulling a pen and her diary from her bag as Aurora sits down with her. Auroras vision is caught catching the name on the grave stone before Elena leaned back she looks to the grave next to it reading the name as well.

Miranda Gilbert, Grayson Gilbert. Their adoptive parents, well not that Elena knows there adopted though Grayson was their uncle not heir father. Their real father John is someone who Aurora loves but is scared of. He found her 4 months after Alana was born (Alana is currently 13 months born on April 26 2008) He found out she was a vampire right off the bat and threatened to take her daughter, bad move. He was on vervain, she bled him out with Katherine help and compelled him. ' _Never harm my daughter, your grandchild. Me being a vampire doesn't change anything you don't care that I am but you won't mention it either."_ He was a hunter she didn't compel him to stop she was to focused on herself and her daughter but since then they exchange the monthly text or phone call.

"Sure." Aurora answers her sister question in a distant tone before grabbing the pen and book from her. She can't help herself she reads yesterdays entree

Dear diary, It's been a week since Aurora's been back and I. Jeremy has someone else now to help him that's amazing but I still feel awful, I don't know how much longer I can hold back, how long I can survive. The only thing that kept me alive was how Jeremy would feel if I did end it but now I have aurora and she's so much help but she wont be helping for longer." Aurora frowns why didn't her compulsion work? She compelled Elena but why didn't that work? Aurora starts writing.

 _Dear Elena's Diary_

 _I've been ba-_ Aurora stops writing as both the girls get distracted form a crow appearing on their parents grave stone. There something familiar about that crow and not just in a random bird way.

" Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" Elena roll her eyes batting at the bird until it flies off. "That's what I thought." But the crow reappears and fog starts to slowly ascend around the cemetery. A man is standing behind a tomb. Elena sees him and gets up starting to run. Aurora drops the diary but doesn't run even as her sister calls her name. Aurora pushes herself up and speeds closer to him.

"Damon!" She calls lazily and he blurs in-front of the young mother.

"Rora" He smirks in a flirtatious manner which has Aurora rolling her eyes but hiding a smile.

"I meet your brother today, Damien." She speaks purposefully getting his name wrong and in return he give her a 'Really?' look.

"You literally just said my name right before." He sighs running a hand throw his raven black hair."You met Stefan?" He refocuses.

"He's pretty." He let's out a laugh like shes just made a joke, looks away then back at her.

"And then what am I?"

"You both have...really good genes. Pretty, both of you...like a doll."

"Their is nothing ken doll about me and don't say my brothers pretty." He almost whines.

"But I thought you said you could share depending on how beautiful the woman was?" She can't help the words falling out of her mouth it comes out like she acting upset. Damon moves his head slightly, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair line. She lets out a little laugh at his reaction before speeding of leaving a Damon standing in the low fog. She speeds into the wood were Elena disappeared before slowing to a walk as she gets closer to Elena but she stops?

"Stefan?" She asks as a blur is already in her sigh she speed forward catching the figure by its throat. She rams it against a tree. Stefan lets out a pained noise as his back his the back of the tree.

"You were going to hurt my sister?" She practically snarls as a sudden wave of protectiveness over Elena washes over her.

"No I just..You're a vampire?" He asks the obvious.

"Yes hun, I don't take kindly to people harming my family as well." Her protect side flares and she already knows she'll be in mother mode tonight, god dammit.

"Stop!" She drops him before turning and taking a few steps. She pauses half turning back to see Stefan.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm just a little protective of my family." She speaks softer in explanation she doesn't like hurting innocent people often. She didn't care for Vicki though, that girl was not innocent at all you could taste the blood. Plus it's not like she killed her so all's good. Stefan pushes himself of the tree looking at her in a sort of understanding. Aurora leaves tracking back to Elena.

"Hey 'lena." She greets her sister as she bends under a branch.

"Thank god your okay, I saw someone and..."

"Elena I can hold my own." Aurora promises tilting her head down but maintaining eye contact. Elena calms and gives a small smile as she offers her hand.

"Come on let's go home"

 **So hey thanks for reading.. Suggestions Opinions and feed back welcome :D next chapter or will explain why elena resisted compulsion it's nothing crazy okay she can still be compelled it was just because of a reason that she didnt that time.**

 **Please Remeber to Review Fav and Follow**


	6. Pilot Pt 3

After Elena and Aurora get home they lounge in their is in complete mother mode now, running her fingers calmly threw Elena's hair as her sister head rests on her thigh. "What happened with you and Matty?"

"I don't know." Elena sigh and Aurora pauses for a moment.

"Do you love Matt?"

"Please don't hate me." Elena begs and Aurora presses her lips together. arm reaching out so she can see her nails.

"Wel- is that my ring?" Aurora hand darts out clasping at Elena's wrist. She looks at it on Elena's fingers. One of her spare daylight rings that wasn't been able to compel it has fucking vervain in the stone.

"Oh yeah I found it n the doorstep before you came I just forgot huh here." She shrugs before pushing herself up. "You can have it back if you want?"

"You can have just le me borrow it whenever." Aurora suggests at least feeling comfortable other vampires won't be able to compel her.

"Come on we need to get ready. "

* * *

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill." Elena calls out to Jenna as her and Aurora get to the foyer.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She teases.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena comments silly smile on her face. She turns and opens the door.

" Oh." Elena gasp when they see Stefan.

"Hey Salvatore." Aurora greets kindly but suspicious to the fact he just showed up on their doorstep.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for earlier." He apologizes pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"We're fine Stefan no innocent bloodshed, no problem."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." He laughs kind smile on his face as he look back up to her.

"Earlier?" Elena prompts but is promptly ignored.

"How did you know where we lived?" Aurora asks.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this hands her." He hand Elena her diary. Elena looks surprised as she takes it.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. Thanks" She smiles at him.

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it."

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena asks taken back.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?" Aurora asks even though she already knew it to be true.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." He retorts calmly.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna...um, you don't have to stay out there." He tries to go in but he can't. Aurora lets out a little laugh that she barely stifles at his predicament. He just looks at the other vampire.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you two going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Rory and I are meeting a friend, Do you want to come?"

* * *

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt greets Stefan as they walk up to them in the Mystic Grill.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan introduces himself, smiling.

"Hey." Elena greets Matt, Matt tilts his head at her and smiles fondly and she beams at that.

"Hey Elena.

"Matt."

"Aurora." He speaks in a regretful yet fond tone, he hadn't realized that he's moved on from her. That love they had was ideal of what he wanted again but somehow he got over it. It's progress, he doesn't want too be caught up in his past to much.

"Want to play a round, Lena?" Matt asks motioning t the pool table behind him.

"I'm no-" Elena hesitates.

"Come on." He encourages grinning and Elena caves.

"Fine, Rora be nice to Stefan." She warns before moving and setting up the pool table to play with Matt. Aurora and Stefan take a seat not to far away.

"Why do I feel like there is so much more to you?"

"Well there is the whole vampire thing, something we have in common." Aurora shrugs. Stefan looks at her intrigued and leans forward, elbows on the table, it makes her flinch.

"Yet you seem more in touch with your humanity then your sister does."

"You've been watching her." Aurora deadpans in realization. "You've known me less then a day, Salvatore. You do not know my values."

"You've told me enough though." His voice is soft like he believes his words. She leans back slightly, furrowing her brow at the fact he's so..trusting. It almost makes her second guess herself especially since Katherine's plan as little as Aurora does know is being set in motion.

"You've only seen one side of me and a glimpse at another." She tilts her head at him he simply smiles at her.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stick around to see all of them. I look forward to it." He speaks tilting his head slightly. Aurora waits a long moment before she responds.

"Maybe you just might."

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks as the group are sitting in a booth.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He nods his head, confirming it.

"Parents?" Bonnie prompts before lofting her glass and taking a sip from her drink.

"My parents passed away." He admits. Yeah a very long time ago Aurora thinks to herself as she takes a sip of her freezes think about her own parents.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena speaks softly.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"Shame, Damon is real eye candy." Aurora shrugs almost sounding disappointed.

"Damon's really in town?" He looks to her with a frown, he was hoping Damon would of stayed out of this.

"I already told you that, hun" Aurora speaks but not in a condescending way, refereeing to their first conversation. Before Elena can get a word in Caroline takes over.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline grins but she has kept shooting her best friend (Aurora) worried glances all night.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie informs and Stefan looks over Aurora.

"Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie answers for her. "They both are."

When they get home Elena head start up to bed as Aurora lounges around the kitchen when she hear sobbing she frowns speeding upstairs, determining its from Jeremy's room. She knocks lightly leaning her head against the door as she does so.

"Jer Bear, You okay?"

"I'm fine go away." He grumbles out and her eyes slip shut in worry.

"Jer, can I come in?"

"Fine." He groans and Aurora opens the door seeing him switching on his lamp trying to look like he's not crying. She whines hurrying over to him.

"No honey, don't you cry" she coos desperately seeing her brother so torn up and emotional. "Whats wrong?" She ask as she sits next to him.

"She doesn't want me - Vicki said I followed her like a lost puppy."

"Aw it's okay I promise come here poor baby." She coos as if he is her own heart broken child. she brings him into her arms cradling the back of his head. "It okay, honey just let it out." She hold him as he cries into her shoulder, rubbing calm circles on her back. She really doesn't like this Vicki girl, she wants to kill her for making her brother cry. She may have her brother is hurt but she loves being the one to sooth and calm him, or anyone really. It makes her feel good by making them feel good.

* * *

The next day before school Aurora throws out the welcome mat at her houses front doorstep. Later that day Aurora sits in History class next to Stefan with Mat behind her, Elena and Bonnie a few rows decides she doesn't like Tanner for his unnecessary rudeness and general...dickness. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" He prompts the mocha skinned girl how blinks out of a daze hearing her name.

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie hesitantly answers.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." He rudely remarks wow he going to die soon if he doesn't stop being a jerk. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." He grins earning a few laughs from the class to which the teacher rolls his eyes.

" Hmm. Miss Gilbert? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena stutters out.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"Tanner that's Aurora I'm Elena." Aurora lies as she speaks up sense her sister uncomfort. Both of the girls hair are in hair pony tails right now something Elena feels grateful for.

"Oh...Still she sho-" He starts but Aurora posing as Elena cuts him off.

"I honestly have no idea where she was the past year and a half but I don't think she was at school learning about another small town history. Sorry if that was rude." She really plays up the part giving a tight lipped smile and nod. Elena shots her sister a look saying thank you. Aurora nods.

"Sorry for the confusion now, Elena, can you answer my question?"Aurora goes to answer but as soon as she opens her mouth she is cut off.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan answers for her thinking Aurora wouldn't know the answer but she does. Katherine did inform her about parts of her past of course. She wouldn't send Aurora in blind.

"That's correct Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" He asks the male vampire.

"Distant." He respond. Bullshit he was there.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He taunts smugly.

" Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan remarks back.

" Hmm." Aurora sends Stefan a knowing look and he has an almost grim look on his face as the teacher turns.

* * *

Elena and Aurora get to the party together, having had Jenna drop them off. Elena seems off and it really throws Aurora off. They get out of the car and head over to everyone else..

"Lena you okay?" She asks concerned as they get up to the party maneuvering around several drunk teens.

"You know I love you right?" Elena stops walking and looks Aurora dead in the eyes.

"I love you too but seriously?" Aurora looks at her sister expectedly.

"I will be."She promises and Aurora gives her a forced smile. Aurora looks around broadly when Elena heads off to talk to Bonnie. She hates beer she really does, she doesn't before getting herself a cup. Aurora walks into the more heavily forested areas to get away from the noise and horrible smell.

"Rora." A voice behind me rings causing me to jump. She quickly spins on her feet and relax's when her brown eyes meet piercing blue.

"Damon again always making the 'scary' entrances?"She chuckle shaking her head. She realizes she's hungry, she didn't have to much the other night so she can't last long she needs her fill.

"Hey!" A female voice calls out as someone stumble closer. Aurora to the source of the calling and Damon disappears. Aurora watches the girl stumble and makes a pained noise, cutting her leg on a branch

 _"_ Elena, or Elena sister?I'm Vicki." She asks but Aurora is peckish and quite hateful of this girl. She lets her eyes darken and fangs lengthen. The girl stumbles back in fear and Aurora pounces. She sinks her teeth into the humans neck, the girls kicking but Aurora isn't fazed. She feels another set of arms wrap around the girl and her. And arm slinks around from Vick's back resting on Aurora's hip and the other onto the middle of Aurora shoulder blades as Damon sinks his fangs into the other side of the drug attics neck.

Aurora moans a scarlet liquid fills her mouth The girl is squished between the vampire, Damon's chest to her back and Aurora's chest to Vicki chest. Her own arm moves to Damon's back as she swallows more of the girls blood. The girl goes limp, unconscious in their arms Aurora pulls back blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin. Damon pushes the girl away, how falls onto the ground.

"You know this wasn't exactly what I hoped you meant when you said share." Aurora quips. He smirks and it's all fangs. Next thing Aurora knows her back is against a tree and lip are on hers. She pulls Damon closer losing herself in him, kissing and lapping them blood up that's trail to her neck. She moans hiking up a leg around his waist. He gets back to her lips biting and fangs clashing she knocks out of whatever trance she was in. She pushes him away, cursing at herself. What the hell is she doing she's a mother! She's not supposed to be doing this with some stranger especially not with a guy her own mother and doppelgangers slept with. Damon looks at her almost confused.

She wants to live a little but is this the kind of example she wants to lead? Even though she knows him so little he feeds the vampire and sadistic side of her so well but that's not the only side. She isn't this type of girl maybe she was when she was human and before Alana but she is not going to be some cheap fuck in the woods. She panting against the tree she's not ready to let go. She not ready to do this yet even though she wants to but that other side of her is just gnawing at her not to.

"Rora?" He asks look at her carefully she looks up.

"I can't." She says frustrated because she wants to so much but she's not thinking clearly. She speeds off a moment later. She heads straight for the shower when she gets home, throwing her close in the hamper and turning of the hot water. She waits for it to heat up before adding cold and climbing in. She stays in there for a while, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes as the water sprays against her skin. She wishes Katherine was here right now or Isobel mostly her daughter. She knows she can just speed their but she wants them here not running over there. She decided shell go over there after school tomorrow. Even though its Wednesday tomorrow 2 more days until Saturday. Great.

* * *

"What's going on?" Zach demands as Stefan barges into the house. Stefan shake his head

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." He swears before speeding up to his room. A crow flies past him and Stefan spins in his feet.

"Damon."

Seeing his brother standing there. The raven haired man smirks.

"Hello, brother."

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan remarks.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?" He demands from his brother.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon tilts his head walking closer with an appreciative nod.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." He dead pans.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He warns his brother obviously ridiculing him.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother." Damon smirks with a teasing tone and Stefan doesn't believe that for a second.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan deadpans as he stands up straighter.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." He shrugs and Stefan ticks his jaw in annoyance.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you but so you know I wasn't the only one taking a bit of her." Damon points loosely to his brother for a moment.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan demands and the amusement falls off Damon's face for a moment as he tilts his head at his younger brother.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena and I'll even let you have her but Aurora? Aurora, now I admit she was a delightful surprise I had only known about Elena."

"Stay away from them."

"Elena's dull, bland you can have her but Aurora she's a vampire and that's not all."

"What?"

"She took my breath away. Aurora She's a dead ringer for Katherine down to how she styles her hair. I actually thought it was Katherine at first. The way she talked, walked and moved. You know she loves bourbon? She mixes it with blood, Amazing. Though Elena may be bland but she has this pure kind of innocence that makes you want to corrupt it but I'm down with having the one that's already corrupted."

"Damon don't." Stefan hisses almost growls.

"But I already have, you see tonight in the woods I wasn't the only one in the woods. I got her up against this ree and-a _mm mm m_ " Damon chuckles and shakes his head as he enjoys tormenting his brother.

"She wouldn't."

"I've asked around about her. Did you know Aurora was the head cheer leader. Queen bee at school are polar opposite of Elena until she just disappeared for a year almost two. Their twins Stefan it can be all sorts of fun."

"I know that!" Stefan almost shouts. "No-I mean-" He tries to backpedal.

"Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. But you know whats funny is you don't bring up the human twin when you so desperately try to be human. Aurora is mine. Fighting over a girl again? We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon huffs eyes narrowing and tilting his head.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" His eyes go a little manic and wide as he tries to provoke his younger brother. He ticks his jaw as he puff out his chest moving in front of Stefan and him back provoking him. He keeps doing it, forcing Stefan to step back. Stefan's controls is wearing down and they both know it.

"Stop it." Stefan shouts breath getting heavy.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!"

"-Or Aurora have your shared blood before brother with another vampire? It's amazing! Not the same as human though come on! Lets do this together!" Damon continues deliberately doing this and getting louder as he does so.

"Stop!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" Damon shouts looking like a wide eyed manic to his brother. Stefan can't help it the images Damon's forcing into his mind. Stefan's face transforms. "I can!"

"I said stop!" He growls before speeding and tackling Damon.

* * *

Aurora gets out of the shower a while later and she realizes her siblings are home. She wraps a towel around her torso as she heads back to her room. She pauses in the hall at Jeremy open doorway. She rests hand on the door frame as she peers in. Elena holding him he's upset she thinks, she can smell the sadness and worry as she watches the rise and fall of his chest as he lies with a sleeping Elena. Aurora steps away into her room and speeding to change into Dark purple sweat and a light purple tank. She keeps on a necklace and a ring, her daylight jewelry. Katherine was always careful with daylight jewelry always having several with her just in case. Aurora has the necklace, 2 rings (one that Elena has now), a bracelet and a pair of earrings so she can accessorize more.

Aurora as if feeling like some is watching her as she ties her hair up in a high ponytail, she turns and moves to look out of her bedroom window. She's surprised to see Stefan standing there. She speeds downstairs and closing the door behind her as she leaves the house, standing on the porch. Stefan's in front of her a second later.

"Can we talk?"

"Out here? Yeah." Stefan looks at her for a moment. "I don't want to invite you in yet, not when you've stalked my sister in the past."

"Okay we'll talk out here then."

 **Hey thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! For some reason I really didn't like how this chapter turned out. Next chapter will pick up exactly where its left off and _maybe_ a pre-The night before comet chapter. Head ups this will have Matt/Elena in this fic.**

 **This chapter was longer yay!**

 **Remember to Fav/Follow and Review!**


	7. Post Pilot-Pre The Night of the Comet

Aurora gets out of the shower a while later and she realizes her siblings are home. She wraps a towel around her torso as she heads back to her room. She pauses in the hall at Jeremy open doorway. She rests hand on the door frame as she peers in. Elena holding him he's upset she thinks, she can smell the sadness and worry as she watches the rise and fall of his chest as he lies with a sleeping Elena. Aurora steps away into her room and speeding to change into Dark purple sweat and a light purple tank. She keeps on a necklace and a ring, her daylight jewelry. Katherine was always careful with daylight jewelry always having several with her just in case. Aurora has the necklace, 2 rings (one that Elena has now), a bracelet and a pair of earrings so she can accessorize more.

Aurora as if feeling like some is watching her as she ties her hair up in a high ponytail she turns and move to look out her window. She's surprised to see Stefan standing there. She speeds downstairs and closing the door behind her as she leave the house, now standing on the porch. Stefan's in front of her a second later.

"Can we talk?" He ask her looking at her carefully and she slowly nods.

"Out here? Yeah." She agrees but Stefan looks at her for a moment so so explains. "I don't want to invite you in yet, not when you've stalked my sister in the past."

"Okay we'll talk out here then." He nods watching as she walks past him sitting on the steps of the porch, Stefan moves to sit next to her on steps. Aurora looks forward as Stefan looks at her. "Why did you attack Vicki?"

"I had a reason she was cruel, mean, a drug attic and hurt my brother."

"What about Damon?"

"What about him?"

"I talked to him about tonight."

"Nothing happened apart from some drug fused blood high I was on. As soon as it started fading I stopped. I'm not that girl anymore, Stefan. I mean what kind of example would I be setting for Alan-Elena?" She asks and she's not even sure herself if she's telling the truth.

"You kill." He speaks looking at her almost regretfully. She turns to him arching a brow looking confused.

"You don't?"

"Animal blood diet." He speaks like it explains everything and Aurora lets out a sharp breath of air. "I was a ripper and.." He trails off.

"You know what I've learnt over my very short life?"

"What?"

"You need to care about something, anything really but if you don't it kinda all goes away." She slowly and almost distantly, before letting out a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"How did you die?"

"I bleed out. I knew I would though, I knew I had to die, I was warned so many times I was young and the risks were higher.." She nods her head presses her lips pressed tight together thinking about her death and her daughters birth. She can practically feel Stefan's eyes burning into her but she ignores it as she tries to swallow back her emotion. Stefan doesn't ask why she bled out, he wants to though, wants to know why she would sacrifice her life but he won't push her. She's told him more than him more than he thought she would. He moves to rest an arm on her back as she lets out a shaky breath.

"I was shot and killed by father because I loved a vampire. My brother hated that she turned the both us and he grew to hate me because of it."

"Don't believe that hate. Family bonds are much stronger than lust not matter how old those bonds are, you are forever bound to those you share blood with." She looks at him telling him her thoughts about family and he tilts his head as his upper body face her.

"Damon wants me dead." He speaks in disbelief of what she's said and she rolls her eyes at him.

"No he doesn't, If he wanted you dead you would be. You are his brother the only thing from his human life from a century and a half ago."

"Wait, how did you know I was that old?"

"I knew who you were Stefan. I heard whispers about the infamous Salvatore brothers and couldn't stay away."

"Did you ever hear about our sire?" He asks carefully and she gives him a knowing look before she looks away.

"I've heard allot Stefan but we both have secrets you should be careful though."

"Why?"

"You may be so preoccupied with keeping your own secret it won't occur to you that someone else will have one." She shrugs innocent before pushing herself up and turning back to him as she stands at the bottom of the few steps. Stefan looks eyes with her as he leans back processing what she said. A small smile comes upon her face as she walks up the step past Stefan, hand lightly dragging over his shoulder briefly before she heads over and opens the door to the house.

"I'll see you again Stefan." She smiles over her shoulder before opening her door and heading, closing door behind her. She listens for a he sits outside for a few moments before she hear him takes a few steps before speeding of. Aurora goes to head up the stairs but a voice stops her.

"Aurora?"

"Yeah Aunt Jen?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am."Aurora promises before heading up stairs and climbing into bed

* * *

Its the next day before school Caroline corners Aurora in the her bedroom, having drove over in her car. Elena in the shower when Caroline throws a pillow at a sleeping Aurora. "Oh my gosh wake up!" She huffs and Aurora eyes snap groans as she tiredly moves to sit up."What are doing here Care?" She asks as the blankets bunch around her waist and a hand rubs at her eyes.

"You had a baby didn't you?!" She hisses sounding angry as Aurora freezes at the words, eyes going wide knowing that Caroline did always know her best.

"Caroline don't be angry." Aurora pleads.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped yo. Did you give them for adoption or something?" Caroline speaks sounding heart broken.

"No she's with family."

"A girl?" Caroline relaxes her stance with an almost precious smile on her face learning that her best friend has a baby girl.

"Her Name is Alana and her middle name is Elizabeth but we all her Ellie." Aurora nods slowly.

"That's middle name." Caroline breaths out grinning.

"I know."She smiles

"Do you have a picture?" She asks eagerly coming to sit next to her friend as she bubbles with excitement. Aurora grins as she reaches over to her nightstand,flicking her phone on and pulling up a picture of Alana from a few weeks ago as she held her daughter on her hip. Caroline coos as she looks at it.

"She so beautiful,She's blonde as well." Caroline grins taking the phone into her hands, looking down at the picture..

"Yeah she is." Aurora smile like a proud mother. Caroline tilts her head as she look at the picture.

"Matt's the farther isn't he?" Her friend can not help but to ask as she looks up.

"The father doesn't matter." Aurora almost snaps, not answering the question before grabbing the sides of Caroline's face looking into their eyes as her own turn to pinpoints. "You will never speak about or mention her in any way to anyone unless I specifically ask you to speak about her to me Do you understand?"

"I understand." She repeats numbly.

"Now you'll forget about this and about my daughter" She compels her friend who repeats the words in a trance then Aurora break the eye connect and Caroline snaps out of it.

"Come on let's get you ready for school."

* * *

After school Aurora saunters in Isobel's house. "Mom?" She calls out as she enters the house.

"In the kitchen!" She hears Katherine call out so walks through the house into the kitche,her boots clicking against the floorboards as she walksin seeing katherine pouring a glass of blood. Aurora walks over taking a sit on one of the stools at the counter across from Katherine who looks like she just came back from a photo shot.

"Drink."Katherine order passing her the freshly poured glass of blood.

"I dont need-" Aurora starts to deny to Katherine shoots her a look that silences her

"Drink, it has vervain you are lacking in keeping up with that?' Katherine gives her a pointed look flicking her wrist so the scarlet liquid flicks around in the glass. Aurora takes it

"Yes." Aurora grumbles out a sigh as she brings it to her lips. She almost moans as the blood goes down her that but almost hisses at the light burn of the vervain.

"So how the Salvatore?"

"Mmm." She hums as she drinks

"Oh my god you fucked one of them already."

"No...But I've enjoyed teasing them."

"What do they think of your twin?"

"I'm not sure but they get jealous." Aurora huffs in amusement.

"You've been playing games."

"It was Damon's fault. "

"What did he say?" She looks at her shadow self fondly, knowing that Damon has a way with words Aurora pulls the glass from her lips.

"He wanted to share?"

"And you made a comment about Stefan didn't you?" Katherine looks at her expectantly with an eyebrow arched

"Maybe."

"My god." Katherine laughs, utterly delighted at the young shakes her head huge smile on her face as she moves to pour herself a glass of blood. Katherine looks back to the girl."Aurora is upstairs napping, Isobel is god knows where. Hows your cousin?"

"Brother, and It's Jeremy." Aurora almost hisses and Katherine rolls her eyes but lets her continue. "I love him he's kind of a mess right now but with him being a mess..."

"-It feeds your maternal side to take care of him. Because you feel that need and want to care." Katherine nods knowingly as she finishes pouring her glass and sets the jug back on the counter. "You have to take care of yourself Aurora. You didn't want to drink."

"Because I did last night." She excuses herself

"Yes, you can go 10 days without it perfectly fine something most vampires would kill to do but you need to be strong. Not having blood may keep you at the strength you had right after feed for a while but feeding more makes you much stronger. A force to be reckoned with."

"I guess you're right," Aurora shrugs.

"I'm always right but you're getting attached after what two or three days?"

"I've only known him a while but he's already climbed into my life and I guess it's different having them around."

"Especially when they trying to get to your heart. I know you're not like me Rora, you don't /can't keep your heart out of things, even if you do something people would consider horrible you do it for love."

"Like you do for survival?"

"Exactly, now got your daughter I can hear your daughter waking." Katherine tells her before bringing the glass of blood to her lips. Aurora speeds up stairs to the nursery. She stops speeding at the door of the nursery as not to scare her daughter and walks opening the curtains so light pours in. She walks up to the crib peering in fondly as her daughter yawns her little hands squeezing into fists as she stretches. Aurora chuckles at her as she reaches a hand in placing it gently on her daughters torso to catch her attention. Her daughter lets a few more cries/yawns as she looks takes her out of the crib and settles down on the chair next to it waiting for her daughter to wake up a little more before moving much with her.

"Mama ma ma." Her daughter babels as her mother hold her daughter babels words mostly she's 13 months she's can a few words which Aurora probably checked a million times is completely normal development. After awhile she heads downstairs holding her daughters body against her chest and head on the shoulder/neck. She sets her daughter at the table, in her hair chair and gets her a sippy cup of milk, a cut up banana and a biscuit.

She goes threw the routine feeding, changing diaper then playing. She talks to Katherine a bit more before reluctantly heading back.

 **Hey thanks for reading Filler chapter yay not really but ya know. A piece of advise Katherine gave Aurora will make her think allot and it will say it the next chapter what it was.**

 **Remeber to Fav, Follow and Review. Any questions ask away and I'll answer.**


	8. The Night Of The Comet Pt 1

It's Monday when Aurora and Elena head downstairs ready for school Jenna stops them in the Kitchen, motioning to herself.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

"Depends on where you're going." Elena shrugs as Aurora walks past them.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna continues as she hold her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess" Jenna lets it down. "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today."Jenna remarks.

"I'm tired of being of being sad so if I'm in a good mood I'll go with it." Elena smiles.

"Where's Jeremy." Aurora asks frowning at the lack of her brother

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna responds and pauses as soon as the words leave her mouth. She presses her lips together and sighs "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No."

"Great." Jenna sighs before leaving. Elena turns to Aurora smiling softly before they head to school

* * *

Aurora and Stefan sit next to each other again in history class. Talking in low whispers a human probably could not hear.

"Seriously Aurora?"

"What?" She asks quietly looking over to him as the teacher speaks.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

"Yes you are but it's okay I forgive you." Aurora head snaps to him and he looks taken back.

"She means we're sorry." Stefan speaks up looking between the two but a second later the bell rings. The walkout together Stefan grabs her arm in the hall, making them stop and she turns to him raising her eyebrows.

"What Stefan?"

"Have you talked to Damon again?"

"No not since the bonfire, haven't ran into him why?"

"Hes not a good person."

"Neither are you, Stefan. Neither am we are we can't be good people."

"We can try."

"I wanted to kill Vicki now my brother is even more upset now that she's hurt. I can't win." Aurora hisses in a low whisper in the hall as people pass them by.

"Damon's worse, he'll use you. He doesn't want you he wants who he reminds him of and if you didn't come back it'd be Elena he was interested in." Stefan warns and Aurora rolls her eyes because he seriously went there.

"I don't care I have had one hell of a stressful life, I want to have fun." She grins peering up at him grabbing the collar of his open jacket. He looks at the grin on her face and he second guesses himself because she is so much like Katherine, the girl he thought Katherine was anyway. She's really closes he can feel her breath n his lips but suddenly she pulls away with a carefree laugh and he realizes she can protect herself hell she even took on him in the cemetery out of protectiveness. She was strong and silent when she moved but that doesn't mean he'll stop trying to protect her.

"Fun?" He asks deciding to play along,arching an eyebrow and a teasing grin on his lips. She tilts her head at him and lets out a little laugh. He can the amusement dance in her eyes.

"Yes, I know that may be a foreign concept to someone as ancient as you are."

"I'm not ancient." He defends as they walk outside.

"Mmmhmm true I've meet much older but you seem like a bore, you need to liven up so do I. Maybe that's why I want to see Damon, he knows how to live."

"Even when were dead?"

"Especially since we're dead." She nods as she sits on a table and Stefan sits next to her. He goes to say something but is cut off by Elena's and Matt's voice in the distance talking about Vicki.

" _They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow_." Matts voice rings

" _That's good news_." Elena comments sounding genuine.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Did you get in touch with your mom?"_

 _'Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."_

 _"Vicki's lucky that she's okay"_

 _"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."_

 _"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"_

 _"She said it was a vampire."_

Both Aurora and Stefan tense at that eye snapping to meet each others.

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."_

 _"OK, that is weird."_

 _" I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?_

 _You mean the new guy and my sister? It's Aurora, Matt what do you think."_

 _"So theirs no you and the new guy_

 _"Nope,I rather like someone else better"_

 _"Well he's a lucky guy then. You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."_

A second later Stefan disappears from her side and Aurora huffs at the cold breeze that hit her. Aurora speeds away to but instead she heads to the Mystic grill. She orders a bourbon as she pulls out her phone and Caroline's with here a few minutes later.

"Whats wrong?" Caroline demands giving her friend a knowing look and Aurora sighs.

"Do you think Jeremy and Elena are better off having me back or N-" Aurora starts but Caroline is quick to cut her off and grabs her hand in hers.

"No do not go down that road! Of course they're better off with you. Elena is getting there..and Jeremy... they need you. You've changed and this new you is exactly what they need to keep them..alive." Caroline gives a sad smile.

"Your right."

"Duh, I'm always right. Now tell me about whats going on with you and that new guy." Caroline asks eagerly.

"Stefan? He is..." Aurora speaks blankly because she doesn't know him well. Why is everyone so eager about what she thinks of him.

"-totally crushing on you."

"It's allot more complicated than you think."

"I bet." Caroline laughs as she shakes her head before meeting the eyes of her best friend again. "When is it ever simple with you? The girl that lives by secrets always knowing someone before they even know."

"Secrets can keep you alive, can keep you in control you just need to know how to use them and who not to cross." Aurora shrugs and she kind of hate the person she was, she didn't have a reason back then to be cruel. She was your classic mean girl who brought others down to bring herself up. She hopes her daughter doesn't become that kind of girl. Caroline tilts her head at the brunette.

"Aurora?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Aurora. You my best friend please don't disappear again I don't think I could handle losing the only person that understands me again. Elena she looks like you but she's not, she's nothing like you and I tired so hard."

"Hey Care, its okay." Aurora promises, raising from her seat and hurrying to Caroline. She hugs Caroline pulling back when Boonies voice rings.

"You guys okay?" She asks and the two best friends pull away looking to see Bonnie and Elena. Aurora gets back up moving to stand in front of Elena. She looks over her shoulder to Caroline than back to Elena.

"Tell Jenna I'll be home later"

"We're are you going?" Elena furrows her brow as Bonnie moves to sit at the table next to Caroline.

"Salvatore Boarding house."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Aurora being she wants to see Damon since she hasn't seen him since last Wednesday.

"Okay I'll tell her." Elena promises.

"See you later girls."

* * *

Aurora walked up to the porch of the Salvatore house coming to a stop at the front door. The house is huge and it's nice but has a old feel to it. Aurora knock gently on the door causing it to swing open.

"Salvatore." She calls out shifting her weight from one foot to the other but no response. She steps back and looks around to see the welcome mat. She smiles and steps into the house. She look around as she steps into the foyer but a crow distract her as it flies past her. She looks over to her shoulder to the open door behinnd her. She doesn't have to turn back to know he's there

"Hello Damon." She smiles as she turns back. Damon looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Aurora? How did you get in?" He asks suspiciously.

"What would be the fun in telling you?" She chuckles.

"Stefan's not home."

"I know." She shrugs.

"Miss me?" He teases as he motions for her to walk past him. She does and keeps her eyes trained on him. She shrugs before sauntering into the parlor room and turning and sitting on the couch. Damon smirks, smug about the fact she sort him out and not the other way around. "Why are you here?"

"Maybe I missed you."

"Why'd you run? What was going threw your mind in the woods." He asked curiously because it kind of was a blow to his ego her leaving like that. She sighs and looks away from him.

"Why'd you let Stefan think we did more?" She snaps her head back up looking at him. He lets out a chuckle because of course she wouldn't be easy.

"He's my brother of course I'm going to mess around with him"

"I'd like to see that." Aurora couldn't help herself

"Dammit Aurora!" He exclaims annoyed and she can't help but laugh, throwing her head back. It's a beautiful sound one he wants to hear more.

"Sorry you bring out my more vampire side." She rolls her eyes as she says it.

"Let me guess Stefan brings out your human."

"No, my humanity yes but I had little to no humanity when I was human." She admits suddenly dropping the smug attutude. Damon narrows his eyes.

"You should be careful last one nearly destroyed him."

"Just him?"

"Maybe both of us."

"She made you she didn't destroy you." Aurora quips and he forces a smile.

"Stefan told you about Katherine." He speaks in annoyance as he looks away. Seriously he can't believe Stefan's told her.

"No he didn't."

"Then how?" He asks taken back.

"You boys weren't the only vampires I heard rumors about." She admits but before Damon responds her sense someone behind him.

"Hello Brother." He smirks turning to his younger sibling.

"Aurora didn't know you were coming."

"Well I-"

"Don't!" Damon warns Aurora knowing she was going to say something sexual. She smiles innocently at the brothers while Stefan raises his eyebrows.

"What do you know about Katherine?" Stefan as moving to stand near his brother. Aurora looks bored but answers mindlessly.

"I know she was beautiful but scared. She was said to be the girl innocent beauty but wielding it like a devil, using it to her advantage at every turn." Aurora speaks choosing her words very carefully. The brothers share a look.

"Who was your sire?"

"One of Damon's creations actually."

"Wait what?" Damon speaks taken back and eyes widen and Aurora pushes herself up from the couch. "You're messing around aren't you?" Damon asks carefully eyes still wide and hoping she is. She doesn't reply instead walking past the brothers pausing in front of Stefan.

"See you tomorrow Stef. See you...whenever Damon." She smiles before suddenly speeding off. Stefan groans tiredly and annoyed slightly at her Katherine likeness but Damon looks nothing but amused by it.

"She's.. Whoo. She's got feisty. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital." He ask tormenting his brother.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan retorts but leaving Aurora and not at fault when she was the one that started it. His brother's blind to a pretty face Damon thinks, but the younger Salvatore would probably say the same about him.

"It wasn't just my mess, remember that. But Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Aurora here?" Stefan demand ticking his jaw looking angry.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Scared we'll booth fall victim to Katherine's carbon copy's games? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan huffs.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" The older Salvatore smirks.

 **Hey thanks for reading for some reason this chapter was really tricking and I don't even know why but it : Aurora behavior changes around Caroline and after being with Caroline and slips more back in her human mindset which isnt the best.**

 **So feedback, suggestions and opinions are more than welcome**

 **remeber to fav follow and Please review thank you if you have it means so much :D**


	9. The Night of The Comet Pt 2

After Aurora gets back she and Jenna sit in the kitchen. "So whats up with this new guy Elena says you're getting close to?" Jenna teases as she looks to her young niece. Aurora looks up, meeting her eyes and purses her lips as she thinks.

"In short? He's sweet though he doesn't agree with some of the things I'm willing to do. He's more of the hero kinda guy and I'm not a hero but I also don't think I'm a villain either but sometimes I feel like one."

"Why?" Jenna frowns.

"I left for a year and a half without anything to let anyone know I was alive..I felt _happy_ when I learnt Miranda and Grayson died. I couldn't love them after...I hated them and I waited four months to come back after their death when I knew Elena and Jeremy would need me."

"But..?" Jenna prompts.

"I had someone that needed me too." Aurora breaths out with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You should go to the cemetery. Elena did tell you we buried you right?" Jenna asks carefully looking away from the brunette.

"So?"

"Just I think it'll open you eyes to see a grave with your name on it." Jenna suggests and Aurora nods. She was going to do that but honestly forgot when Elena took her there. She'll do that tomorrow after school. The click of the front door sounds causing her to look over to see Jeremy walk over to the kitchen. She smiles softly at him but before Aurora can greet him Jenna speaks.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" She demands, angry and Aurora furrows her rolls his eyes and turns to face the girls, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool."He sighs like he's tired of everything.

"Stoner stories?" Aurora raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna argues eyes going wide as she stands. She grabs and apple from a near bowl and throws an apple at Jeremy.

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She hisses but Jeremy simply smiles.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy grins before turning and leaving for the stairs. Jenna slumps and looks at her niece who shrugs n reply.

"I'll take care of it." Aurora pushes herself up from the chair and slinks up stairs. She doesn't other knocking as she enters Jeremy and flops down onto the bed as he stands in front of his desk. He half turns to her with a sigh.

"You here to lecture me to?"He huffs as she sits up slightly arms behind her holding her upper body slightly higher.

"No, I already told you what I think. Plus I want to ask you something.."

"What?"

"Can you come with me to the cemetery to see my grave tomorrow?"

"Elena told you about that?"

"Yeah."

"It killed me that day." He speaks almost distant. "Who bout we go first thing and skip school?" He suggest coming over to the bed.

"Jenna said..Okay I'll cover for you." She promises meaning she'll compel people. He moves over and she pulls him down onto the bed. She's the small spoon this time because this time he knows she didn't come up here to make sure he was okay, she was the one that needed to be checked on. He's so grateful she's back somehow even his relationship with Elena is better slightly. He appreciates the Aurora isn't trying to control him but shes...there if he need help he isn't forcing him to get it, though she's silently 's nice...to have her back.

* * *

It'd be a lie for Jeremy to say he hasn't been here at her grave since she died. He came here every Sunday in the dead of night so he wouldn't run into anyone. He'd light up and talk blankly to the empty grave. It's barely daylight as she watches as she kneels on her grave, in front of her tombstone. She feels shocked as her fingers run over the hard stone where her name is carved.

 _Aurora Jennifer Gilbert_

 _Trusted Friend and Beloved Sister_

 _June 22nd 1992- 2007/2008_

 _"Dying young and beautiful? That's Immortality, sister. Who wouldn't want that?"-Aurora to Elena_

"No one at school mentioned this apart from Elena." She speaks quietly not really focusing on the words she speaks instead focusing on the engraved words. She remembers saying that to hurt and dismiss her sister but it didn't come out that way. But now those words are true she did die young and beautiful, blessed/cursed with immortality. She can't imagine what it was like, burying an empty casket of your sister. She also notices it says Trusted Friend and Beloved Sister and doesn't mention anything about being a daughter. Not surprising, she wasn't there real daughter anyway.

"It was a hard time for everyone. Of course they won't want to speak about it. Caroline buried her best friend, Matt buried his fist love-his girlfriend, Bonnie buried a friend. It felt like we all buried apart of our self six feet underground. A part of us was lost, I know I lost a part of myself."

"No one cared apart for a few people. The world kept turning and I meant nothing, I once thought I was the most important girl. I thought everyone cared but in reality when I think about who I am-who I was I hate it. I was unnecessarily cruel, heartless and treated everyone like they were below me. I understand if people weren't to torn up."

"Rory.." He breaths out feeling hurt his sister is speaking this way.

"I did die. The girl you knew died but I think this new girl is better. I know you do to." She breaths out as she gets back to her feet. Jeremy frowns but she does have a point. He likes this version of his sister much better. She steps back eyes not leaving the stone. They stay there for a while until they eventually leave.

* * *

They got to the grill and just have fun playing pool and sneaking alcohol even if Aurora keeps snatching it from him, scolding. It was nice and fun. Aurora sees the girl whose neck she sunk her teeth in, knowing her brother will gravitate towards the lowlife rolls her eyes but slaps on a smile and tells him she'll see him later. She heads outside coming face to facewith Tyler Lockwood.

"Aurora Gilbert." He grins.

"Tyler Lockwood."

"I saw you came back to the land of the living but haven't had a chance to say something." He tilts his head, looking her over.

"What is that?"

"Welcome back from what people are saying you are much of a stuck up princess anymore so thats a plus." He laughsin a joking manner, no real heaat behind his words. She just rolls her eyes.

"Goodbye Tyler."

"See you around." He calls as she walks away. She spots her sister as she walks to the town square handing out pamphlets. She walks over only to pause at a presence by her side. She doesn't have to look to know its Stefan. She starts walking again.

"You weren't at school today." Stefan states as they slow down. Aurora stops, turning to him looking fondly at him intrigued at his concern.

"Miss me?" She teases lightly with a huff of amusement.

"I was going to call but realized..."

"You don't have me number, You know you could just ask." She suggest smugly and it makes him smile. He lets put a laughs looking down then back up to meet her eyes.

"Can I have your number?"

"What are your intentions?" She quips back and he shakes his head smile still there.

"Aurora.." He presses.

"I'm sorry, here give me your phone." She laughs extending her hand,palm upturned. He pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and hands to her. She adds her contact as 'Goddess Aurora' mostly because she can't think up anything else up on the spot. She hands him back his phone."Now come on lets go talk to Elena and Bonnie." She hands him back his phone and grabs his arm dragging him over to the girls."What going on?"

"The night of the comet." Bonnie's says matter of factly as Elena notices Aurora spare hand wrapped around Stefan bicep as she nods.

"You going she looks over to Stefan."

"Sure and Hey Elena, Bonnie."

"Stefan." The girls greet in unison as Aurora takes a pamphlet from Bonnie and gives it to Stefan see you then.

"I have to go I'll call." He promises before walking off. Aurora turns back to the girls who are smirking at her before they start an interrogation.

* * *

Its dark as she gets back into town square and candles are lite and everyone looking to the sky or talking to each other. Aurora saunters the crowd and Caroline appears in front of her smiling and passing her a candle. She looks around seeing Matt, Elena and Bonnie standing close. Caroline lights her candle as Aurora turns back, smiling softly. Caroline gets distracted as Bonnie calls for looks to her side seeing an unlit candle , leaning her candle over and lighting it. She looks up and huffs in amusement of course it's Stefan.

"Thanks. Hello."

"Hey." She smiles and he motions his head up and she looks up as well to see the comet.

"You know, that comet...it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Aurora remarks remembering saying that a few hours ago.

"I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home."

"Like you?" She suggest, now peering at him. He doesn't look at her instead still looking up.

"I've been back here since..but I suppose, yes."

"You and your brother have a...tense relationship." She tries to phase it right.

"You've heard the stories..." He sighs but once again can't help but wonder what exactly she knows. She's still a mystery to him, even though he's been trying to look into the past year and so of her life he can't find anything. He thinks Damon has a better chance at finding out since apparently she was turned by one of his.

"Yes but I want to know about her. He mentioned your ex, Katherine.I know things about her but I want your story."

"Yet I don't know yours."

"Mine isn't exactly the normal vampire tale." She looks away but he notes the small smile she's wearing as people start blowing out their candles and leaving. He tilts his head at her.

"You know most people like us have horror stories for origin and the weeks after are that as well. You're one the lucky ones, I think you finally became yourself or 'real' after you were turned."

"Real?" She asks in a confused tone.

"I asked around and you never really considered...real. More doll like, unrealistic, fake."

"I know and your right but I think it's ironic." She smiles sadly.

"What is?"

"I had to die, losing being a human in order to gain humanity. " She admits, with a shrugs of her shoulder before she brings her flicker flame of the candle in front of her face and blows it out. Stefan does the same as she looks around. "Looks like everyone gone to the grill." She observes seeing that now most people have left apart from a few strays. They walkover and sett there candles on a table with other before they head to the grill.

They stop when Matt runs up to them looking panicked. "You okay Matty Blue?"Aurora asks, furrow her brow in concern as she looks over the worried expression on his face.

"Have you seen my sister?"He asks the duo who look between each other and back to the blond.

"No, sorry."Stefan apologizes and Matt looks stressed out.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Matt speaks as he looks around the vampires.

"We'll keep an eye out for her." Aurora promises as they start to turn away from the human he speaks up again.

"Stefan, I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt speaks suspicion laced into his voice. Aurora raises her eyebrows looking at the older Vampire who frowns.

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

"Visiting? You know, Elena,Aurora and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, or ever again but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." Matt speaks a protective edge cutting into his voice and Aurora smiles at it until it falls of her face as she hears a scream. It's followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.

 _"You really have to stop screaming." Damon remarks_

 _"No, please, stop. Don't..." Vicki pleads desperately._

 _"Shh. I got you..."_

"Thanks Matty but I gotta go. Excuse me." She excuses herself quickly follow the voice. She jumps up on top of a building and isn't surprised at the sight before her. A scared looking Vicki held tight against the raven haired Vampire.

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No, I want her died so..I couldn't careless"

"Why?" The girl cries as she struggle harder seeing the girl.

"You're pathetic,lowlife who won't stop hurting my brother." Aurora snarls taking a step forward and Damon face lights up into a smirk, liking Aurora like this.

"Let her go Damon."Stefan voice rings and Aurora snaps to him.

"If Aurora wants me to I will."Damon retorts looking over to to the Katherine look-alike

"I don't."

"Aurora please. She's Matt's sister" Stefan pleads grabbing arm looking at her furious look on her face.

"Bu-" She starts because he doesn't understand why she needs to protect her family. She'll break if she doesn't.

"Your protective of your family, I get that but..would Elena and Jeremy forgive you." He argues. Her eyes darken and snarls knowing he's trying to manipulate her.

"Elena-"

"-Is in love with Matt and if you kill his sister it'll have negative affects." Stefan warns and Aurora softens looking between the brothers, She huffs angrily and Damon pushes the girl toward them. Aurora catches shaking herself from Stefan grip and hand wrapping around the teen neck. Stefan takes a step forward but freezes, she can hear him argue with his brother but pays it no mind as she looks into the girl's eyes as her own turn to pinpoints.

"It was an animal that attacked you in the wood that night do you understand?"

"It was an animal that attacked me."

"Your to forget about any weird thing that have happened tonight or the days before involving Damon, Stefan or I." She continues compelling the girl who repeats the words and the brothers go silent watching the young vampire compel the human.

"If you ever hurt my brother in anyway including emotional that there is a monster lurking in the dark waiting for you to do so and if you do it will attack, torture and destroy you in every way you fear most." She finishes listening to the girl repeat it before throwing her to Stefan. "There have fun." She huffs annoyed that she didn't kill the girl. Stefan catches the girl as Aurora speeds away, fuming, Damon leaves after a moment whispers in the victims ear and she becomes fine. He doesn't follow,he wants Aurora to be the one chasing after him so instead he goes to seek out that pretty blonde girl that The little Vampire doppelganger is so fond of.

 **Thanks for readng. Ohhhh...When Stefan and Aurora got closer their morals got in the way ugh. This fic will have allot of family scenes since Aurora is big on family.**

 **Should I do flashback scenes to properly show Aurora's past? Like how she met Katherine or isobel, How hard it was being turned on the same day her daughter was born and the days/weeks after how hard it was remaining in control when all her senses are suddenly heightened plus the emotions of being a new mother. Show who she was as human and what other secret she keeps. I don't know let me know what you think.**

 **Remeber to Fav, Follow and Review. (Thank you so much if you have it means allot!)**


	10. Friday Night Bites Pt 1

Aurora stands by her locker when Bonnie comes up to her. "Can we talk?" Bonnie asks as she fiddles with the strap of her bag that is slung over one of her shoulders.

"Sure, about?" Aurora prompts the girl as she turns to her.

"Stefan you need to be careful with him." Bonnie warns and Aurora sighs.

"Trust me I am." Aurora reassures the girl, eyes flicker to meet her own. Bonnie visibly relaxes letting out a breath of air from relief.

"I just have a bad feeling about him." She shrugs looking away as Aurora eyes are trained on the Bennett.

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about face, Aurora. You're alive. Your back and the first thing you do is jump in a relationships with someone you hardly know..unless." The dark skinned girl trails off as her eyes widen causing Aurora to narrow in suspicion.

"Unless what?" Aurora asks..

"Did you know him? When you were dead/missing?"

"No." Aurora dismisses the thought straight away and the girl slumps.

"I don't understand." She sighs, annoyed.

"You will one day little witch." Aurora huffs in amusement and Bonnie rolls her eyes. The amusement falls of her face as she sense Stefan coming over.

"Good morning, Aurora. Good morning, Bonnie."

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie speaks awkwardly before hurrying away. Stefan raises his eyebrows watching her leave before turning back to the young mother. Stefan catches Aurora anger filled eyes and sighs, stepping closer. She turns her upper body away from him.

"Last night...She doesn't deserve to die."

"That's the thing Stefan, She does. She threatens my family-"

"Who you hadn't seen in a year and a half." He speaks calmly which just aggravates her.

"They are not my only family. I will strike anyone how harms my family down as sure we are bound by blood."

"Look, I care about you but you can't just kill those who disagree with you."

"I haven't killed you." She huffs amusement playing on her face.

"How bout we forget about last night with Vicki then?" He tries to compromise and Aurora turn her upper body back to him and watching him intently. She slumps letting out a breath of air.

"Fine but don't impose your morals to try and manipulate me again."

"I-" He stars but she's having none of it.

"Don't." She warns cutting him off and giving a pointed look.

"Fine. So how are you?"He changes the topic and she does so to.

"A it vamp-ish today so not the best mood." She admits and he makes an affirmative noise in understanding. Some vampires can be a little more...moody then others and it can vary but those vampires usually go to one extreme to the other so it makes sense.

"Hungry?" He asks just in case because he knows lack of feeding can trigger it.

"No." She frowns looking away as she swallows back a sudden lump in her throat. Stefan tilts his head at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, How's Damon." She quickly changes the topic. Purposefully mentioning Damon to see the reaction it'd pull from Stefan but its only an annoyed huff.

"Let's not talk about Damon. How bout Bonnie?" He asks looking over his shoulder to the way which the little soon to be witch left, before glancing back to Aurora. Aurora pushing herself from the locker into a slow walk that Stefan follows.

"Yeah?"

"She hates me." He speaks as the push threw the doors to outside the building where they continuing to walk. Aurora turns her head to him and smirks.

"Who could hate a pretty face like yours?" The doppelganger teases lightheartedly and Stefan relaxes letting himself smile.

"A pretty face doesn't get you everywhere

"It can if you play your cards right." She quips back and he lets out a chuckle.

 _"Look...there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."_

 _"You're a dick and That's Rory not Elena"_

 _"You should be more angry then. You're first love-_

"You want to get on Bonnie's good side?Of course you do, she's a witch." She laughs having not given him any time before answering it herself. She turns to him as she comes to a halt. "Here's what we're going to do. My sister has decided to invite Matt over tonight and Bonnie so you will be my plus one."

"You're not even going to ask if I'm busy?"

"I'm not asking you to come. I'm telling you to." She speaks matter of factly. "And I don't really want to watch my first love fall in love with mirror image of myself." She continues with a fake smile Stefan easily sees through. Stefan realizes something and tilts his head at her as he asks.

"Do you still love him?" It comes out barley above a whisper. Her brows knit together as she pouts only for a second before her eyes snap up to meet his at the moment more green then hazel eyes.

"Of course but not in the way I used to. It's different now. It's not that kind of love, I don't think it ever was but.. I know there was a time it felt like it.' She decides on those words and smiles seemingly happy with her summary of it because That's the shakes her head getting back on topic. "Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Elena, Matt and Bonnie. Try not to make enemies of a witch trust me they can be real it-"

"Sounds good but you think she's a witch?" Stefan asks not really believing that.

"Did I say that?" She asks innocently.

"Yes." He narrows his eyes.

"I guess I did." She smiles.

 _"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? "_

 _"Rory's a pretty girl but a stubborn bitch but if you're so protective of them we aren't you helping the girl that toke your V card?." Tyler's voice echos as he catches the football._

 _What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!_

Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler catches it with a grunt and the force send him back a few steps. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Rora laughs.

"Show off."She teases and Stefan just winks at her playfully.

* * *

They sit in history class. Elena sits next to Bonnie where Elena usually sits and the twin have their hair tied up. Aurora sits there letting the teacher think she's Elena sense she knows of Elena's...dislike and the teachers harshness to her. She wears Elena's jacket zipped In history class as she looks over to and furrows her brow as she sees Bonnie writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22".

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Tanners voice rings and Aurora listens to Elena.

"Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. I saw you catch the football. They could use you." Elena leans over to Stefan speaking in whispers as she sits 2 rows behind her twin.

"Can't." Stefan says apologetically.

"Pearl Harbor." Tanner answers one of his questions.

"I'm a loner." Stefan admits leaning closer to the human shadow of Katherine.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Huh?" Both the Gilbert twins pipe up.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner repeats himself in an annoyed tone.

"Which one?" The twins ask again in unison creepy themselves out a little. Tanner rolls his eyes and lets out a huff of frustration.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan interrupts.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner drawls out sarcastically earning a few chuckles from nearby students.

"Anytime." Stefan beams and the history teacher sees it as a challenge.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan shrugs.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." He challenges the teen a little harshly.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68." It goes back and forth for a while.

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner smirks triumphantly

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."Stefan awkwardly corrects him and the smirk falls from the visibly older mans face.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." The teacher growls out.

"It was 19...53." A random student piques up.

* * *

School ends and Aurora changes into her a tank and small sport shorts for Cheer leading having had Caroline hound her to join the team again. Aurora walks out to the field and Elena joins her side.

"Caroline convince you to join again?" Elena guesses amusement playing in her voice.

"Yep what about you."

"Nah not my thing anymore. I'll sit back and watch I want to spend time with your after."

"Yeah that's fine"She assures before walking over to the group of Cheerleaders. Bonnie comes over to here and Aurora ask her where Caroline is and before she an respond a car pulls up not to far from them. Both girls turns in the direction watching as Caroline kisses him and gets out of the car.

"Uh..." Is Aurora's only response as she sees Damon

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie speaks in a scandalous tone.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Aurora informs the little Bennett with as Damon smirks and shoots a wink at Aurora.

"See you later beautiful." She hears him speaks as their eyes lock right before he starts the car and pulls off. Caroline bounces over, small scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!"Bonnie asks hoping it's no. Caroline grins hearing it. Caroline comes to a stop in front of the group and looks Aurora over.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She laughs with a smirk and Aurora wants to kill someone. Maybe she'll'Accidentally' snap Damon's neck. Caroline looks back to the group and continues "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2..."

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading. Allot More Damon in the next chapter Yay! Thanks for reading. Suggestion and Ideas more than welcome.**

 **Remember** **to Fav follow and Please Review! :D**


	11. Friday Night Bites Pt 2

**Sadly not as much Damon as I wanted but more than the past chapter.**

After practice and finally getting home Stefan enters his bedroom and groans in annoyance to see Damon is there lying on Stefan's bed and reading his journal.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives." Damon speaks eyes flicking up to Stefan with a menacing look dancing in them as his younger brother walks over, scowl on his face. Stefan rips the diary out of his hands and Damon lets out a fake over exaggerated sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan huffs at the Raven haired Salvatore whose look goes serious. Damon hook his leg over the edge of the bed and pushing himself up to stand in front of his brother. Damon looks away from his brother as he speaks.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you." Damon tells him still looking away and Stefan tilts his head at his brother, exzaming him because is Damon really forgiving him? Damon turn his head back and looks into his brothers eyes. "Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it as a mocking grin climbs onto his face.

Stefan steps back and now its his turn to look away, a disappointed look upon his face.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan sighs and Damon narrow his eyes at the squirrel eating vampire. Damon lets out a huff shaking his head

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena and Aurora today, BTW. That means "by the way." " Damon informs his brother like he didn't already know that. "Aurora was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Elena gorgeous and she just sat on bleachers doing nothing yet still.. Just...simmer down-" He put his hands in mock surrender and move the diagonal down and stopping in front of Stefan's body. "I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me..." He smirks and lifts on hand for a finger to momentarily tap on his temple. "-I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon moves to pass Stefan, clapping him on the shoulder as he walks out. Stefan half turn to watch as Damon leaves.

* * *

"So you invited Stefan?" Elena grins, leaning forward over the contour like they're sharing secrets.

"You invited Matt." Aurora retorts without thinking abut it cheekily then the air in the room changes.

"Aurora can I-"

"Elena-"

"Let me please." Elena pleads and Aurora nods. "I know you loved Matt but I understand if your not okay with this. I mean Matt's and I...Since you've been back we could finally put guilt aside and know that he and I are doing this for us. We tired an it was awkward but this time..I've loved him since the first grade." She admits brokenly and Aurora heart twists.

"I understand Elena and I'm sorry if it hurt you seeing us, why did you tell me?"

"You were never this understanding." Elena looks away and Aurora can see the glint of tears welling in her sister eyes.

"I want you to be happy your my sister. You always took care of everyone before...It's okay to look out for your self first now obviously not as much as I did but a balance. It's okay to love someone and Matt..I wouldn't trust any other guy in the world with you." Aurora admit beause its true. She knows what kind of man Matt is and knows he won't treat her wrong.

"Really?"

"Really." Aurora smiles and before she knows Elena's leaning up over the counter arms wrapped around her sister, pulling her upper body over above the counter. Aurora smiles as she holds her sister for a moment but they pull apart by a knock at the front door.

"That's Bonnie." Elena chocks out, back of her hand drying up her face as she quickly patters to greet her friend.

* * *

The trio sit in the kitchen getting dinner ready as Bonnie speaks up. "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie speaks matter of factly and Elena groans.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." She dismisses Bonnie's thoughts.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe they mean something"

"Like?" Bonnie looks eagerly at the vampire but Elena cuts in.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asks reluctantly.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena rejects the idea being content human as Elena turns to Aurora as Bonnie get up getting the the food from the oven as Elena finishes the salad. "Did you have to make everything organic and healthy?" Elena asks and Aurora pretends she's offended

"I cooked this amazing healthy meal and this is how you..."

"Leave her alone Elena." Bonnie laughs and Aurora looks over to the little witch deciding she actually quite likes roll her eyes"

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"Elena ignores their silliness and Bonnie closes her eyes as she answers.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie predicts and Elena, humoring her best friend open the middle draw on her left. Aurora watches with amusement in her eyes as Elena sees the serving spoons. Elena quickly shake her head, grabbing them.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

That;s totally why." Aurora nods but her voice soaked in sarcasm but before Elena can comment the doorbell rings.

"Okay, I think it's Matt or Stefan.. I don't know maybe 't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena babels before walking around and gripping Auroras upper arm to drag her from the kitchen. Elena opens the door taking in a deep breath and smiles. Matt's standing there and Stefan just getting out of his car Elena guides Matt in as Aurora waits at the door for Stefan as Elena goes back in shooting her sister a cheeky grin.

Aurora leans against the open doorway as Stefan comes up to her. He smiles. "Can I come in?" He asks and she looks at him for a moment.

"You are humbling invite into my humble abode." She jokes and steps back as he goes to step in but his foot hits a barrier. She sighs but Elena's quick to the rescue, swooping in.

"What are you two doing? come in Stefan."Elena smiles before turning heel and heading back to Matt and Bonnie. Stefan steps into the house.

* * *

They sit down eating together and Matt's laughing Elena said that has Bonnie shaking her head and The vampires sharing a glance.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena changes the topic.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Don't get used to him being nice it last like..5 seconds." Matt jokes but is also completely serious.

"Noted."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and.." Elena starts knowing that thinking that it'd make aurora happy if Bonnie liked Stefan.

"Yeah, I saw I was standing right next to you." Bonnie deadpans and Aurora stifles a little laugh.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena tries again as Aurora goes to take a sip at her drink. Bonnie shifts almost uncomfortable in her seat.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad what about you Aurora?"

"Huh?" Aurora as as she was only half paying attention to the others all night mostly talking in below human hearing range whispers.

"Your family or maybe where you disappeared to the past two years well everyone thought you died." Bonnie smiles at her condescendingly and Aurora decides she didn't like her she loathes her.

"You would of disappeared if you in my situation." Aurora almost snarls and the goodnight is fading and turning bad. Stefan grabs her arm holding her in her seat when she makes the move to pounce. Her eyes wide and furious Elena looks to Matt before springing to interrupt and try to get rid of the tension that hangs so heavy in the air a knife could cut threw it.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." She looks between the to males at the table smiling gently as the vampire and witch settle back into their chairs.

"Witches?God Bonnie's grandma always used to babel about that." Matt laughs with no heat behind it just fondness at the memories of being with Bonnie and the other girls growing up.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie huffs but Stefan leans forward intrigued that what Aurora said may of been true.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie says relaxing a little.

"Really? Salem witches, I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan looks at the girl knowing she'll be a strong witch.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie lets herself smile and Aurora feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Aurora pushes herself and the chair she occupies back as she pulls her phone from her pocket. _Katherine._ The name on the screen reads and Aurora furrows her brow as she mutters an excuse before answer and heading into the restroom flicking the water on.

"Hello?"

"Alana's doctor just called she has an appointment tomorrow."Katherine voice rings threw the phone.

"I'll take her." Aurora promises as she let's out a sigh of relief, running a hand threw her hair. She leans against the bathroom wall looking at herself over, in the mirror.

"Are you sure?"

"She's my daughter I've hated being away from her. I feel selfish Katherine... by the way where's Isobel?"

"Don't worry about your mother she's just going through...something, I have to go, see you tomorrow." Katherine tells her and before she can respond the calls been disconnected. Katherine's keeping something about Isobel from her. Aurora calms as she slips the phone back into her pocket. Aurora turns off the water and walks back over to the door pulling it open. She pauses in the hall as she hear his familair voice ring threw the house. Damon and Elena just invited him in.

Aurora rushes into the living room ans stops in her track as her eyes meet piercing blue as Damon stands net to Caroline devious smirk playing on his lips.

"Hello Aurora."

 **Hey so thanks for reading I this didn't have as much Damon of Stefan talking as I wanted but the dinner continues on in the next chapter Schools just started again but I plan on still updating regularly but sometimes they may be a little late.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think. Suggestions welcome on...anything including pairings**

 **Remeber to fav follw and review**


	12. Friday Night Bites Pt 3

Aurora felt rage as she saw the small scarf around Caroline's neck. She could feel Elena eyes on her, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Damon opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when Caroline darts forward."Surprise!" Caroline squeals wrapping her arms around the teen mother whose eyes are wide.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora asks worry lacing into her voice as she pulls away, still resting her hand on Care's upper arms.

"Caroline mentioned you were having a dinner party, so Caroline wanted to come and I wanted to my little brother and you." Damon tilts his head at her and Stefan reaches a hand out to stop Damon from getting too close to the duo. Aurora flicks her eyes to Damon and he's taken back by the look in her eyes it makes his smug facade falter.

"Actually Elena and I are going for a drive so..." Matt speaks up.

"We are?"

"Yeah come on." He smiles.

"Go have fun Elena." Rory speaks knowing she needs to. After some tense minute they wide up on the couch and chair in the lounge.

* * *

"I can not believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline beams as she leans forward elbow resting on her knees. Damon looks at Caroline from beside her with a simple shrug

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. Aurora missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline exclaims turning her direction back to the female vampire. Bonnie ticks her jaw jumping to Auroras aid feeling slightly guilty about her earlier statement.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie promises.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline speaks thoughtfully and screwing up her nose. Instead of being insulted like Stefan expected Aurora to be the doppelganger laughs throwing her head back after, Stefan loves the sound of her laugh it's...free. Damon tilts his head watching Aurora as he snakes an arm around Caroline. After a moment

"Very funny Caroline. You and I both now I was captain when you couldn't even land a flip." Aurora speaks lightheartedly still smiling and Caroline stops trying to hide her own.

"You know Aurora you seem like a cheerleader."

"What bitchy? She is nothing now compared to what she was." Caroline looks at Damon as a light warning. Damon narrows his eyes before a slow sly smirk crawls onto his face and Stefan groans knowing Damon's about to say something bad.

"Did she also fuck guys in the woods?" Damon inquires in a teasing tone.

"What?" Bonnie asks taken back

"It was bonfire night and I did not have sex with him."

"You wanted too" Damon quickly retorts and Aurora just stares at him.

"Damon cut it out." Stefan warns, finally speaking up as he sits across from the older Salvatore.

"That was uncalled for I admit. True but uncalled for."

"She just lost her parents Damon!" Caroline hisses at her vampire boyfriend she plays blood bag to. Damon softens at that.

"I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." The raven haired vampire admits in a distant tome and an obvious fake smile

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry but I'm sure she's gonna get sick of playing pillow princess to you." She can''t hep but dwell on how he used the phrase wrong.

"Damon." Aurora hisses, Bonnie and Caroline exchange looks obvious that they others know something and the don't. Bonnie and Caroline mutter an excuse about dishes before hurrying to the kitchen.

Damon leans back against the couch."You're angry at me." He observes eyebrows raised in an unimpressed.

"Of coursed I am! You're hurting someone I care about."

"Damon people aren't just meat you feed on whenever you want.

"Of course they are brother." Damon smiles mockingly at his brother before turning his head back to the teen. "Stefan and I are close to figuring out your secret. Both have different ideas on what exactly it is. You see he's looking for you sire throw your family history but I don't think it has anything to do with your sire."

"Damon."Stefan warns.

"I've only turned a maybe less then a dozen vampires if I turned her sire I have a pretty narrower list than you and you don't get anywhere without me telling you. " Damon snaps back at his brother and Aurora ticks her jaw because she honestly should have expected this. "You want to know her sire I want to know why she ran. It wasn't because she was turned because I know there were no vampires in mystic falls for the past decade and a half. So why did you run?"

"I had my reasons." Aurora almost growls getting to her feet and Damon watches in amusement.

"Stefan, brother, I could be totally wrong but whats the one thing that could turn the heartless bitch that she was into a protective caring vampire who would do anything for family?" Damon speaks and Aurora feels as if her heart stops. Stefan furrows his brow mauling over his older brother's words as he looks down at his hand in his lap. Aurora eyes start to darken but she knows she need to throw them off the path of her having a daughter.

"I ran because I got caught in a lie and I would have rather die then receive the punishment. My parents were cruel to me I hated them with every fiber of being that I was. We got into a huge fight and I almost killed my mother I held knife against her throat and start piercing her skin but my father stopped me. I was given to choices and running was the better of the two." She snarls out and most of it is true. Damon looks guilty.

"Sorry then, princess."' He tries to act like he didn't just royally fuck up. Aurora is still angry at Damon getting to close to her secret she speeds forward, lunging at Damon but Stefan's quicker. She's right in front of Damon when Stefan pulls her back. She struggle but he's strong and controlled now compared to her.

"Leave." She snarls as she's encased in Stefan's arms. Damon doesn't hesitate, he leave also leaving Caroline behind. As soon as he's gone she pushes herself from Stefan.

"Are you okay?" He breaths out a she steps away from him.

"How does he just do that? Climbing under your skin and making me hate him at almost every turn." She speaks shaking her head in a disbelieving tone, spinning back to face him, slight lisp as she's still vamped out.

"You hate him." Stefan speaks and she's not sure if it's a question or an observation.

"That's the thing I want to hate him but I can't and I have no idea why!" Aurora yells because she doesn't like not being in control and Damon is chipping away and destroying all of hers. Her breathing is harsh and Stefan looks over her shoulder to see Bonnie and Caroline walk back in.

"Damon Left, Caroline." He tells the blonde girl giving Aurora the chance to reel her vampire side back before turning to the girls.

"I think I should leave." Bonnie admits before turning to Caroline. "Need a ride."

"Nah, I'll just stay here tonight." Caroline pouts as she kindly rejects the offer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading next chapter the two main event will be Aurora taking Alana to her doctor appointment, and the football game. Damon and Aurora will be a very rocky road.**

 **I have a poll up on my profile asking who you think should find out about Alana first/next so please vote there.**

 **Re:Guest Review. Yes there will be more of Aurora and her baby (maybe a few flash backs?) and there will be many mixed reactions when people find out though not everyone will find out soon and thanks for review!**

 **Reeber to Fav, Follow and Review. Any questionas or suggestions ask/let me know! Thanks :D**


	13. Friday Night Bites Pt 4

**This Caroline talking about Alana scene was already written before the poll went up and remember to vote it's up on my page.**

Stefan leaves a while after Bonnie and the first thing Aurora does is hug her best friend. Caroline hugs her best friend back just enjoying it rather than questioning it. Caroline just relaxes into it, holding her best friend as they stand in her room. Aurora pulls back after what seems is forever after she finally calms down with a soft smile.

"Caroline, can you take off your scarf?" Aurora asks gently as she cups the side of the blondes face.

"I can't." Caroline frowns so the teen mother question her further.

"Why?" The brunette presses the matter purposely acting like she herself is confused.

"I don't know, I just can't." Caroline admits as she tries to smile but she can not. She looks so confused and scared so Aurora decides on a different approach. Her other hand moving to rest on the side of the blonde's neck,covered by scarf.

"Can I?" She asks quietly nodding slightly to the other teen.

"If you really want to." Caroline chuckles a little and Aurora moves her hands to gently pull off Caroline's scarf. Aurora pulls it off and gently drops it to the ground. Aurora looks at the bit marks and feels guilty. Her eyes snap up to Caroline's, turning into pinpoints and the head cheerleader's face go blank.

"Don't freak out, do not react and do as I say." Aurora compels and Caroline slowly nods back. Aurora looks away breaking the compulsion momentarily as she lets her vampire self come out, eyes darken and fangs lengthening. She looks away as she bring her wrist to her mouth, biting down then hold her bleeding wrist out to Caroline.

"Drink." Aurora speaks firmly but softly as she pick the compulsion back up. Caroline furrows her brow in is understand so Aurora sighs before explaining further. "Grab my wrist and drink my blood. It'll heal you."The teen vampire orders and Caroline carefully grabs her wrist and pulls it to her mouth. Caroline closes her eyes as she drinks it only last a minute but she get a few mouth fulls of scarlet liquid before the wound heals and Aurora pulls her wrist back. Caroline closes her mouth and opens her eyes as she swallows the small amount of blood left in her mouth.

"Do you want to talk about Alana?" Aurora asks almost desperate at the need of a topic change as her eyes flick over the bloods now healed neck. Caroline looks confused for a second before beaming and register the name so she remembers.

'"Yes please!" Caroline beams suddenly looking very eager and eyes wide.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Aurora smiles fondly as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Caroline moves to sit next to her, upper bodies facing.

"Well when's her birthday?"

"Apirl 26th of last year." Aurora admits in a suddenly distant tone. The day her daughter was born, her last human day and the day she died. That was a very eventful day and not exactly something she likes to thinks about apart from the parts with Alana.

"So that makes her about..14 months now so that of made you about...Four or Five months pregnant when you left." Caroline calculates with a frown as she looks in her friends eyes. Caroline presses her lips together before speaking. "I would of helped you in any way you needed. Your my best friend you didn't need to run.'

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Fourteen months? First words?"

"She babels mostly but the first actually word was Mommy."

"That's so cute." Caroline smiles happy for her friend. The blonde knows how happy Aurora looks at the mention of her daughter. Being a mothers changed Aurora allot but if Aurora's happy than that's what's best. Aurora notices the tired but happy look in the blonde girls eyes and softly smile as she catches Caroline's eyes again.

"Forget about this conversation and go to sleep okay?"

"I'll forget about this and go to sleep." Caroline repeats in a trance and then snaps out of the conversation mumbling something before going to sleep.

* * *

Aurora talks to Elena in the kitchen the early morning where the sun is still raising and Caroline sleeps soundly upstairs. "How was last night?" Aurora smirks tilting her head at her sister how is leaning against the contour opposite her twin. Elena blushes and looks to the ground.

"He likes me, he's said that but..."

"But..."

"Can you talk to him? I think he needs to properly end it with you and we have the same face Aurora." Elena deadpans and Aurora frowns as her twins eyes meet her own. She raise an eyebrow, Elena deflates deciding to continue. "You two never broke up. I think he needs to be sure it's over with you and you both want other things so you both can move on."

"I'll talk to him but not today I'm busy."

"Doing?" Elena prompts her look alike.

"I'll be back tonight, now tell Caroline I'll see her at practice." Aurora avoids the question with a smile before sauntering out of the house. As soon as she's out the door she speeds off. After a few minutes she's at home, Her home, Isobel's Home, Katherine's Home and Alana's home. Aurora has started to feel split between her families.

"Mom!" She calls out as she walks into the house having not talked to her own mother for a week or two. She walks into the house to see her mother staring Katherine as she reaches the lounge. "Whats going on?"Aurora asks trying to defuse any situation.

"Nothing just your mother was going to leave for a trip without telling you." Katherine interrupts and Aurora turns to her mother who just looks at her.

"She has no humanity but a text would have been nice." Aurora huffs hating the fact her mother had flipped the switch. It hurts Aurora not having known her mother with humanity but she enjoys the times Isobel shows fleeting moments of it.

"Aurora..." Isobel sighs which earns her a pointed look from both doppelgangers.

"Fine,It's okay Mom..We're Vampires we have centuries ahead of us ad opportunities."

"Thank you"

"Next time just tell her first." Katherine almost barks out the order and Aurora's mother rolls her a goodbye Isobel leaves and Katherine and Aurora go to get Alana.

* * *

"Tell me about them."

"Huh?" Aurora asks confused as she turns to Katherine as her daughter is perched on her lets out a breath and looks away.

"You deserve love, Aurora. That's why I sent you to Mystic falls." Katherine tells her doppelganger and she's only half lying.

"I don't have time for your games, Katherine." Aurora huffs knowing Katherine was going to play mind games she grabs her bag still holding her daughter and spins on her feet.

"It's okay to care for him. It's the kind of person you are." Katherine tries to continue but Aurora heads out the door and a minute or two later she hears her car start because no ways was Aurora going to speed around with her toddler in her arms. Katherine sighs because there is so much she wants to tell Aurora but can't. Katherine has er own plans and hopefully they won't negatively affect her favorite shadow self and her shadow-self's daughter but she knows it will.

She sees herself in Aurora and will not harm Alana because she knows what it's like to loose a daughter and no one deserves that especially if you have centuries or forever ahead of you. Aurora still a teenager she wants her old life back but not in the same way even if Katherine had to force her to go back she stands by girl needs to get better at taking what she wants.

* * *

Aurora is sitting inside the hospitable room with Alana sitting up on the bed playing with a Rora's keys as she finishes the paper work. She lets out a sighs as she finishes and the doctor walks in. She is a nice woman that has been Alana's doctor since she was 3 months. The doctor smiles at Aurora as she is handed the papers.

* * *

As expected the visit was fine and Alana-Ellie is a normal little girl hitting all of the development markers. Aurora really does love her daughter she really does. She straps Alana into the car seat before heading back. Aurora looks at her daughter in rear view mirror as the little girl laughs suddenly finding something very amusing. Her eyes go soft and smiles fondly into the mirror.

"Ellie?"

"Ma ma." The sandy blonde toddler babels trying to reach over to her other by pulling at her seat belts.

"Love you."

"La you" The little girl giggles still trying to reach over to her mom as Aurora pulls into the large driveway. They get inside and Alana mood has changed drastically because she's cranky and tired. Just as she gets Alana ready for a nap and she finally drifts off Aurora's phone chimes loudly. Aurora groans, painful look on her face as she slumps in defeat against the crib when her daughter starts crying.

* * *

When Katherine gets back Aurora wave goodbye before speeding back to Mystic Falls, getting changed into her cheer uniform then driving down to the school in Jenna's car because of the game. She spots Tyler first and he walks up to her wearing his Football gear.

"Hey Rora." He grins knowing she's Aurora because even though she has her hair up in high pony tail and straightened, with dark plum lips that match the cheer leading outfit."You back to being a cheer leader." He observes and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah." She shrugs talking like they used to, they two were close friends at one point of time.

"Sorry Mat moving onto your sister bold move." He remarks with a laugh as he looks at her.

"Puh-lease, Matty's a sweat heart better for her than you." She mocks with no real heat being it than pauses. "Plus If he does hurt her I'd rip his throat out with my teeth." She smiles as she adds the after thought in an innocent tone, He moves back a little he laughs shaking his head.

"Your Still a crazy Bitch I see." He scoffs lightly and she smiles looking down, letting a chuckle pass her lips. She looks back up smirk playing on her lips and a perfect eyebrow arched.

"I see your still the school Meat head." She quips back.

"Seriously you are."

"Oh I know." She grins again, before twirling around and waking away as she catches glimpse of Stefan. He's watching he as he talks with Matt. Matt excuses himself and head off when Aurora walks over. Stefan looks amused.

"You done with teasing the boy?"

"Yes Stefan, Look at you." She leers innocently as she looks him over. "You look handsome in your jersey, you could almost pass for a human." She teases and he rolls his eyes.

"You handsome too." He mocks her lightly and she beams.

* * *

Jeremy Tyler and Stefan got into a fight causing Aurora to look for her brother as soon as her routine is finished. She frowns as she gets to the parking lot, looking around thinking he might of been here instead she shut her eyes and groans in frustration at the sent of a vampire whose not Stefan fills her nose.

"Hello Aurora." The greeting is whispered from right behind her causing her to spin around and snarls as she vamps out think god, today's been an emotional roller coaster.

"What are you doing here?" She hisses and he raises his hands in mock surrender and leans a little closer like he's sharing a secret.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He admits.

"You need to stay away from her.

"Why?" He jerks back with an expression on his face like he just heard the stupidest thing in the world.

"She's my best friend!"Aurora defends like that's reason enough as she tilts her head as she reals back, face turning human.

"That you've compelled and given blood to. How else would she of healed?" Damon shrugs and Aurora ticks her jaw rage filling her eyes. Damon over dramatically sighs. "Okay fine I'll apologize if you stop giving me that look." Damon promises and Aurora just raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry about last night I don't know you're story and I've been trying to put pieces together but..." He trails off looking so frustrated and her face goes soft.

"Those can't be your only intentions." She asks quietly and he looks up to meet her eyes

"You're right I want to know which one of my few vampires turned you. I want to know all about you but I do have other intentions, but so do you." He defends himself with snark or smugness in his voice.

"I do?"

"Mm-hmm. I see the look on your face in the woods after we fed, You want me."He speaks like its the most simple thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" Aurora speaks with amusement lacing into voice.

"You said you couldn't not that you didn't want to." He argues as he steps closer forcing her to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me because I know what it's like being a vampire who givens into their urges. Who knows how to lose control,don't you want to just let go and lose control?" He asks her as she she's a glint of manic-ness and insanity in his eyes.

It sounds nice, losing control for a moment when she's almost exhausted from today with Alana and everything. She swallows as she searches his eyes.

"I can't?"

"Why?" He breaths out confused and she doesn't respond as he moves his hands up to rest on her bare upper arms "Just let go, Aurora."He whispers leaning forward and she does to without knowing why.

"Aurora!" Jeremy voice calls out from by her car causing Aurora jolt, step back quickly and Damon groans in annoyance.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." He curses. Rora hurries over over to her brother n the other side of the parking lot. She just tells him not to ask and he doesn't, just gives her a 'seriously' look which she promptly ignores when they get into the car.

It's a few minutes into the drive Aurora knows somethings wrong."You okay?" I ask my little brother and he roll his eyes from the passenger side, something is definitely wrong.

"I'm fine thanks, _mom_." He drawls but she tense with what he thought was grief but in reality anger at the mention of her, Jeremy feels horrible as soon as the words pass his lips. "Shit, Fuck I'm sorry Rory. I-" He profusely apologizes and Aurora just shakes her head.

"It's fine, it is." She reassures him as best she can so he doesn't feel bad. He gives his older sister a tight lipped smile to her as she pull the car into the get out and Aurora locks the car when they walk to the house.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes as they get to the porch. She opens the door and walks in as he follows.

"It's fine Jer Bear but you should go to bed."

"You coming?" He asks and she shakes her head even though could use the contact.

"Nah, I'm just gonna have a shower and stay up a bit later to calm down."

 **Thanks for reading and Aurora mood shift during this was because she had to leave her daughter and couldn't get her to sleep if you didn't realize. I just couldn't write that Damon aurora scene like I wanted because I got so stuck during it for a reason I do not know.**

 **Also my pollof** **Who should find out about Alana (Aurora's daughter)next/first? is still up and the result of it will be up in about a few chapters maye after I get threw another episode since I've only actually done three rightnow**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated seriously getting one makes my day. Question and suggestions welcome :D**


	14. Family Ties Pt 1

**Hey! Thanks for reading, just a quick chapter here so sorry for any mistakes Hope you enjoy and thanks so much if you have reviewed!**

Aurora feels..strange maybe a dull ache in her throat it's only a little but she feels it. She furrows her brow, hand reaching up to rub at her throat when she realizes the obvious and groans. She hasn't fed in almost two weeks she curses herself for not noticing. Only she feels so irresponsible when it comes to taking care of herself. She shakes her head as she walks into the lounge. She pauses as she looks threw the curtains, weak streams of light pour through. The ache in her throat is only slight but she wants to fed. She is knocked out of her thoughts as someone lightly knocks on the door intrigued she goes and pulls the door open.

"Matt? Elena's still sleeping." She tells him and he nods looking slightly awkward.

"I know, I actually need to talk to you." He admits looking up to meet her eyes.

"Come on in." She nods as she step back letting him come in, walking past her into the house. She closes the door behind him and moves to sit on the couch across from the seat he choice to rest in. She watches as the blond as he drags a hand across is face.

"Its okay to be in love with her." She speaks gently.

"Is it? Because I feel like Elena will think it's because of you and I don't..." He tries to not hurt her feelings and she understands that.

"You hate me, I get. You're right to hate me." She nods with heartbreak in her eyes. He swallows looking away form her.

"Yeah I kinda do but I'll always love you too."

"Matt..."She breaths out face going soft and her body relaxing.

"Your my first and we were still dating when you just...up and vanished. I love you but not the same way I did." He speaks slowly hand scratching his wrist of his other arm.

"I know and that's okay Matt. You can move on and so can I." She promises and he smiles sadly, looking at her.

"Elena is different she is more.." He tries to explain moving a head up to run a hand through his hair.

"The girl next door? She loves you and you love her. You need to put our past behind you."

"Have you.

"No..I haven't its like you said,I love you but not like that anymore but I'll never forgot the and it's not like I can when I have a reminder everyday of us."

"What?"

"Nothing, Now go get your girl."

"I promise."He promises as he pushes himself off the armchair she walks over. He wraps his arms around her and she wraps around him as well, Like a goodbye and in a way it is.

* * *

Aurora leaves shortly after when Elena wakes up seeing Matt in the house and them telling her of Tanners death. Aurora goes out for lunch, she has a _bite_ to eat before getting back home. She walks into the house and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Lena, Jen." Aurora smiles feeling so much better after eating as she see her sister and aunt at the table. The redhead standing by and leaning against the table looking at Elena whose cleaning some old jewelry as she sits at the head of the table. Aurora slinks into the chair by Elena.

"Hey Aurora."Elena smiles and Jenna nods before her attention gets caught on the TV player on the wall in her sight of view.

 _"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_ A voice rings from the TV that catches Auroras attentions as well as she looks over her shoulder to look at the screen.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna huffs face setting a bitchy emotion and Elena arches an eyebrow at that looking confused as Rory turns back.

"Who are you talking to?"Elena questions.

"Him." Jenna jerks her head to the TV watch Elena looks over her shoulder briefly before turning back.

"The news guy?" Elena asks.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna leans forward and the twins let out a chuckle each.

"You and him? He's cute." Aurora smirks at Jenna how give her a pointed look.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. " Jenna huffs before rolling her eyes. Aurora shakes her head turning her attention to her twin.

"What are you doing?" The teen mother as Elena as Jeremy come into the kitchen to see his sisters and Jenna hovering over some of our family's old jewelry.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna comments seeing the ring Elena is cleaning.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena nods as Jeremy walks over.

"How much do you think this is worth? On eBay?" Jeremy questions picking up one of the watches as Elena cleans a ring.

"You're not going to find out." Elena snarls as she snatches it from my brothers hand.

"That stuff is mom's and dad's you just can't give it away." Jeremy snarls back.

"She's right you can't give it away." Jeremy agrees with me as he walk past me, to the fridge.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan." She narrows her eyes as she continues cleaning looks ready to snap back when Aurora speaks up.

"Jeremy, she's not giving it away I promise." The doorbell cuts her off and she sighs but pushes herself up out her chair and walks to answer it. She pulls it open only to see Stefan standing their where a smile. Aurora relaxes seeing him and lets herself smile a real smile seeing him here because Stefan is..Stefan if that makes sense. She tilts her head at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He admits looking at the ground the up at her. She grab him by the sleeve of his jacket and pulls him in. He stumbles a little in the foyer almost not tripping over because he hadn't expected for her to use her vampire strength. She laughs a little bit.

"What am I too strong for you?" She huffs out amused moving to the bottom of the stair case. He looks amused by the notion of her being stronger than him but he doesn't make a comment he just follows her as she startup the stairs.

"Why is your room split down the middle?Like even the colours?" That was Stefan's first thoughts when he saw the room as he walk over the threshold and she moves to lean against the vanity mirror on her side of the room, facing him. She shrugs pressing her lips together.

"This side of the room was mine. Left exactly as it was the night I left." She tells him as she looks away running her finger against an old picture that sat on tops of the draws that hold the mirror. Stefan face goes blank almost but she blinks out of whatever daze she momentarily fal into as shakes her head, looking back to him.

"Elena's life moved on but she didn't want to move on when it came to changing any of my stuff but I don't blame her after all everyone thought I was died." She angrily not angry at Elena but more so herself. Stefan face softens.

"They thought you were dead and not just missing?" He pries gently as he moves to sit on the edge of her bed across from where se stands.

"Yeah they even buried an empty casket. I have a grave Stefan and a tomb stone with a quote about immortality on it." She started of distant but it trailed on into a laugh of sorts as she pushes herself forward. Stefan can't help but crack a smile as she moves to sit next to him on the bed.

"An immorality quote?" He asks lightening the mood with a laugh in almost disbelief. She smiles but not that bright.

"Yeah its...but that's not important, you know what is though?" She changes the topic swiftly

"What?"

"How do you look in a suit?" She ponders and he raises his eyebrows.

"I can pull one off why?"

"I'm dragging you to the founders party because Elena's asking me go and I have no intention in going alone." She admits with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you asking me out?"

"No, I'm asking you vampire to vampire to not let me die of boredom at that 'party'."

"Why don't you asks Damon I thought you two got back on good terms fro what he said?" Stefan asks and Aurora pauses because of course Damon told Stefan.

"Damon has the smirk of a devil and acts like one too." She pouts.

"Fine." He chuckles accepting the proposition though she makes him promise to meet her there instead of picking her up.

* * *

Damon frowns as he drags his head down his face as he tries to figure out which vampire's turned that would still be alive recently but he pauses he only turned one vampire in the past decade and he remembers her saying she was from Mystic falls and it's possible she might have a connection to- but Damon is snaps out of his chain of thought as Caroline twirls around looking in the mirror as she wears a yellow dress.

Damon screws up his face as he rolls further onto his side to look at the blonde cheerleader. "No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." He tells her she puts up a fight for a moment before relenting and putting on the blue dress.

* * *

Aurora smiles at Elena in the reflection of the mirror, standing behind her and just finished getting ready."You look beautiful." Rora smiles at her sister how beams back at the mirror.

"Really, do you think Matt will like it?"Elena blushes a light crimson colour.

"You beautiful Elena he'd be a fool not to see such a thing."Aurora assures her twin since tonight is basically a first actual date for her and Matt. "Go have fun Jenna's about to let's leave and Bonnie's waiting let's go"

* * *

The trio of teen girls walk up to the entrance which Elena and Bonnie cross easily but Rora cannot. She curse and tell them she'll be right back saying having seen someone she knows. " Mrs Lockwood?"

"El-No Aurora lovely to see you again." The woman smile and almost coos at the vampire, reaching a hand up to cup at the side of her face and Rory forces a smile.

"Nice to you again as well." She speaks quickly getting into a character almost.

"Come, go inside and have fun." The middle aged woman smiles fondly at the girl.

"I will."She smiles having got herself an invitation in she turns and crosses the threshold reaches up and brushed back a brunette curl out of her face as she strides in with a devilish smirk on her face hoping tonight will be interesting.

 **Hey thanks for reading I'd love to here what you think. I just thought thischapter could properly wrapp up Aurora and Matt as best it can _for the time being._**

 **Remeber to Fav,Follow and review XD**


	15. Family Ties Pt 2

**RE: Guest Reviewer :In time but he will most certainly find out about** **her and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Aurora smiles as she looks across the room to see her sister and Matt talking and laughing with look in their eyes..It's beautifully human and pureness that captures her. She manages to drag her eyes away but her face drops when she sees Caroline and Damon together she lets out a sharp breath cursing herself from thinking he would stop. She shakes her head and turns her upper body back to look at the door of which she had just walked through to see Stefan being invited in by the looks back over to where the blonde and the vampire were standing but it looks like they've wondered off somewhere.

Stefan walks over to her, stopping by her side. He looks over at her. "You okay?"He asks lifting his eyebrows she turns her head to him. Not seeing Damon across the room looking like a child who's candy was stolen from him. He looks at her the dress she's wearing is beautiful, a sweet heart neckline and stops mid thigh-she is beautiful. Admittedly Damon knows he's fucked up with Caroline so why not just keep fucking up? Damon shakes his head before his eyes focus on the other Gilbert girl who is talking to what looks like your typical American golden boy. Maybe Elena would be better he ponders, plus he could compel her he thinks.

Aurora pushes the thoughts of Damon from her mind and reaches out to grab Stefan's arm."Yeah, Come on." She reassures before pulling him gently over into another room of which Elena had disappeared to. Music played as the two vampire walked up to the duo. Aurora is confused as why Elena is still almost upset until she stands next to her and looks at the glass case in front of them. Elena's fingers glide over the glass and the four people are silent because this is the Gilbert family history and those are Miranda and Grayson Gilbert's Wedding rings in that case.

The two males step back a few step as they felt like they were intruding on a family moment. Aurora doesn't feel the same emotions she can see on Elena's face. "It's okay Elena." Aurora promise seeing her sisters distress. Elena lets out a shaky breath and looks to her sister, pressing her lips together in a forced smile.

"There's History here but I guess that's how people live on after death. Through history and stories." Elena nods slowly.

Later on Aurora, Elena and Matt stands with Stefan as the teen mother mocking him by reading The Salvatore history with a teasing smile as he stood half facing her and half facing the showcase. "'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.'" She reads but pauses for a second before arching an eyebrow at Stefan. "Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore went to this." She basically summarizes the interesting part.

"Really?" Elena peers over looking at the guest registry looking confused.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."Damon's voice interrupts causing Elena to jump and back into Matt, who wraps an arm around her middle to calm her. Aurora stiffens seeing Damon and Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan cuts the older Salvatore off somehow Aurora relaxes and smirks.

"I'm sure your family history isn't to boring especially were Katherine's included.." She smirks and both of the brothers now tense. This is the first time Aurora has out right mentioned Katherine. Caroline slumps obviously not interested in this topic as Elena gives Aurora an apologetic look before dragging Matt off to dance with her.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me."Caroline huffs as Damon's eyes lingered on the vampire doppelganger who just looks at Caroline ignoring the raven haired Salvatore.

"Mm-hmm." Damon hums in conformation and slowly nodding his head before bring the glass he held in his had to his lips. Caroline looks thoughtfully at Stefan for a moment before turning to her best friend.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asks carefully but wearing a confident grin.

"He's not.."

"I don't really dance." The chestnut haired Salvatore lies trying to get out of dancing with the blonde but Damon doesn't help. Damon wants to speak with Aurora again so he turns to look at Caroline with a smirk.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon speaks and chuckles as if he's gloating about his brother but The brunette can see the mischief in his eyes and the underlying reason. Caroline smiles tilting her head at the teen mom.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Rora?"

"I don't mind." Aurora shrugs and Caroline beams eye lighting up before spinning to Stefan.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline drags Stefan off to the dance floor. Damon turns to the brunette teen.

"So you came here with _Stefan_."

"I didn't come here _with_ Stefan." She quips back and he looks at her for a long moment before setting his drink down and turning back to her.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Not really."

"Come on." He persists and she relents.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes and lets him take her by the hand, guiding her to the dance floor. He pulls her close as the start to dance in rhythm with each other. He speaks up for after moment.

"Isobel." He speaks in a hushed whisper wanting to see if the name of his sired vampire would get a reaction from her and Aurora manages not to falter. She tilts her head and arches a brow.

"Wow, it's not nice to call a girl by another girls name while you dance." She quickly huffs looking annoyed because he knows about Isobel. Aurora's just thankful that Isobel left so he wouldn't get to her. Damon narrows his eyes before he grabs aurora and dips her during the dance. She stays supported by him for a moment where Damon gives her a knowing look which she tries to ignore. He pulls her back up straight to her feet gracefully.

"You know who Isobel is." He states.

"No I don't." Aurora speaks calmly. To calmly Damon thinks, She knows Isobel he decides but he drops the topic even though he knows he's right. The song comes to an end and he slowly pulls his hands off her before she turns to go outside with Damon to meet up with Care and Stefan. Aurora and Stefan share a look that is clearly about Caroline. Aurora just wants to hold Caroline tight and Punch Damon actually she thinks she will punch Damon soon.

"What'd we miss?" Damon as his younger brother as the two walk over outside to the duo.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan asks as he passes Damon a glass. But Damon notices the tinge of vervain and declines.

"No, thanks, I'll pass."

"Aurora?"

"Yes Stefan"

"Do you have another dance in you."

"Maybe." She shrugs but a smile plays on her lips.

* * *

They dance slower and differently than she did with Damon. "I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy."

"I'm contemplating torturing him for what he's doing with Caroline." She speaks lightly but fully means it. It stresses her to the max what Damon is doing and she knows he's doing it to get at her and in her mind and the worst thing of all...it's working. Stefan makes a knowing noise knowing how his brother can be. Aurora rest her head against his shoulder as she tries to calm down as they move in time with music. She's worried about Caroline and Damon knowing but it's her fault she has been careless.

"They look so cute together." Caroline observes as she stands by Damon and he groans.

"Don't talk, please."

Stefan holds Aurora but he can't help but to think of that 'Isobel' his brother mentioned to her. Is that her sire?Stefan himself hasn't made much progress on finding Aurora's sire as he's been trying to figure out why she and Elena looks like Katherine. He's only found out the girls are adopted so far but he can't dig further because he'd have to look into the pierce family history and it could be dangerous. If all goes to plan he'll just ask Damon when...

Aurora finally pulls back after a while and Stefan grabs them both a drinks as a waiter with a platter of them walks past. He passes her a glass of champagne because she looks like she needs it. She smiles gratefully running a head throw her hair before reaching out and taking it from him.

"Aurora?"

'Yes, Stefan."

"You mentioned Katherine before..." His voice is quite and blank look on her face.

"I shouldn't of, I know that is a sore topic for you and your brother." She admits but just because she said she shouldn't of doesn't mean she won't do it again. "I'll be back soon."Aurora promises before turning and heading upstairs to go to the powder room and Stefan watches as she leaves. She gets into the room to see her sister and Caroline in there. Aurora walks over to see the look of concern on her sisters face as Elena looks at Caroline's neck and sees something.

"What is that?" Elena asks.

"Whats going on?" Aurora asks worried as Elena reaches for Caroline's scarf.

"Don't!" Caroline hisses but Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark. Her eyes are wide as she looks up to her sister.

"She's hurt." Are the words the come from Elena's mouth and Aurora an see the bite marks. Aurora freeze watching as her sister freaks out.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline tries to pull back from Elena but the human doppelganger doesn't let that happen.

That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?"

"I am going to kill Damon for this." Aurora snarls before turning on her heal and ignoring Caroline's shouts. When Aurora get to Damon he's outside alone and he looks smug until he notices the look on her face. Aurora doesn't testate before he can react she socks him one in the face with all he strength. He staggers back quite a bit.

"What the hell was that for?" He snarls when he get back balanced her response is to vamp out but she reels herself back when Caroline comes running over.

"Caroline leave!" She barks at her friend who seems taken back and then the blonde looks to Damon. Damon speeds behind the girl and sinks his fangs into the girls neck. Aurora vamps out again but pauses when Damon and Caroline both fall to the ground groaning.

"What..the hell?" Damon chocks out and Aurora becomes aware now that Stefan is standing next to her. Stefan goes to respond but Aurora speed over and snaps Damon's neck. Stefan just gives Aurora a look.

"What? He'll wake up I just had to do that for..everything." She explains before she darts off completely forgetting about Caroline. When she gets home she sends Elena a text to find Caroline. She just walks into Jeremy's room feeling frustrated because she still doesn't hate Damon she just hates what he did. She doesn't understand. Jeremy lying in his bed just about to go to sleep when his sister in and he just has to see the on her face to understand. She climbs into the bed with him being the little spoon because she doesn't want to be in the caring roll right now. Jeremy frowns knowing his sister is upset but he doesn't ask he just lets her fall asleep feeling safe because she knows she can trust her brother.

 **Hey thanks for reading the poll is now closed and the person will find out some time within the next episode or definitely the one after thanks for voting**

 **I'd love to hear what you think**

 **Remember** **to Fav,Follow and Review. Thank you so much for reading hope your enjoying this story~!**


	16. You're Undead To Me Pt 1

**Note: I said within the next two episodes not chapters but sadly since the events of the episode doesn't really leave any time for someone to find out so it will be the next episode sorry.**

Aurora woke up to Jeremy nudging her awake. "What?" She groans nuzzling into the blankets further, wanting to just sleep. She can almost hear his eyes roll in his skull. She makes an alarmed noise when he suddenly rips the blankets off her muttering something about being a blanket hog. She falls off the bed as a result of the sudden movement with a thud and an annoyed groan. There's a pause in the room as she huffs then followed by some shuffling.

"You okay?" Jeremy speaks quietly and a little groggily as he woke up only shortly ago, now sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her.

"What day is it today?" She asks, ignoring his question.

"Saturday." He replies with a shrugs as he gets up off the bed offering her a hand to help her up.

"No school, thanks gods."She sighs in relief since she was not feeling up to it. She reaches up and grabs at the offered hand. Jeremy pulls her up to her feet. He looks at her for a long moment as she looks around the room knowing something is wrong. He tilts his head.

"What happened last night, Rory?" He asks and she pauses, looking back to her brother. A beat passes and she doesn't respond so he sighs. "If you won't tell me just tell me if you're okay." He compromises understandably sine she didn't force him to tell her about the drugs even though he would have told her if she asked because she's not as judgmental about that stuff as Elena is. Aurora runs a hand through her hair and pressing her lips together in a forced smile.

"Boy troubles." She settles on, Jeremy smiles and lets out a huff of amusement that.

"Want to talk about it after we eat pizza and play video games?"

"Are you going to get high?" She narrows her eyes at him and his smiles slyly for only a moment before shaking his head.

"What?No I.." He denies quickly but unbelievably. Aurora rolls her eyes

"I don't care if you do but at least be coherent so you can at least respond to my questions"

Jeremy didn't get high he felt like it was a trap and he asked which Aurora responded with carefree laugh. Jeremy and Aurora wind up playing some random game and ordering a pizza in the lounge which is when Elena slinked to join them, settling next to Aurora on the couch.

Elena looks to Aurora and gives her a look as she takes a slice of Pizza. Aurora tilts her head at her and sighs with isn't heard as Jeremy's yelling trying to complete a particularly hard level on the game. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is." Elena nods looking upset, Aurora wraps an arm around her.

* * *

Damon groans as he wakes up in the dusty cellar for the third time this day. He feels weak and his blood burns in his veins. He doesn't need to turn his head to know Stefan's looking at him threw the barred window in the door. "Does she hate me?"

"You used her best friend as a bloodbag."Stefan deadpans his voice echoing into Damon small prison.

"We're vampires."Damon speaks as if that justifies it, his voice rough and scratchy. Stefan doesn't for a long moment he just looks at his brother through the bars.

"Who's Isobel?"

"That's why your here? You'll never find that crazy woman." Damon chocks out in as much of a smug tone he can manage at the moment.

"Is she Aurora's sire?"Stefan demands and he waits for a response. He never gets one as Damon passing back out again.

* * *

Aurora goes to Caroline's house the next day ready to compel her best friend if Damon hadn't compelled all her memories away and Aurora knows that Caroline would remember the party night. Aurora just needs to..lessen the punch, so she walks right up to the Forbes house and knocks on the door only to be greeted with Sheriff Forbes.

"Hey." Aurora greets with a polite smile pushing back any bad emotions she has.

"Aurora?"

"Yes, Is Caroline home?"Aurora asks with a tilt of her head as she stands in front of the sheriff sighs looking down to her feet than back up to Aurora, looking upset.

"Yeah she's up in here room and pretty out of must of happened-she won't get out of bed."

"Can I come in and talk to her."

"Of course come in." The sheriff nods and Aurora crosses the threshold and without a second look back to Liz she goes to Caroline's room. She doesn't bother knocking, she just goes stops a few steps into the room to see the blonde standing half naked in front of her mirror, slender fingers tracing the slowly healing bit makes on her side and hip. Caroline tenses at the sound of movement behind her, her eyes dart up in the mirror but she relaxes seeing her best friend.

Caroline lets her arms fall to her side as she turns to her friend. Aurora takes a few cautiously steps to her friend. Caroline presses her lips together and shrugs shaking her head.

"Why did he do this to me?" Caroline almost sobs, as if she just wants to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. Aurora walks up and stands in front of her friend hating being in this situation again. Caroline's eyes well with tears as her eyes search the brunette face for reason. Caroline presses her lips together looking away letting out a sharp breath.

"Caroline, you _are_ strong. Do not let what happened with Damon define you." Aurora pleads reaching and grabbing at Caroline's wrists with she almost violently pulls back from her grasp. She steps back a hand running through her hair she's practically shaking. Aurora frowns, eyes softening looking at Caroline. "You know you once told me to take my fears and turn it to anger or whatever other emotion that will fuel you."

"And you turned out so mean. I don't want to be the mean girl. I don't want to be you." Caroline almost hisses whipping around to look at her friend in the eyes as tears start to spill down her face. Aurora just looks at Caroline patiently-being a mother you get pretty good a being patient and one other thing she's learnt from being a mother you can't always force things to get better, sometime you gotta cry it out, let it happen naturally.

Caroline freezes as she realizes what she said. Her face immediately turns apologetic "Oh my god I'm sorry Aurora I jus-I'm confused there are holes in my memory I don't even remember what happened but I just know something did."

"Its okay Caroline, I've come to peace with who I was. Caroline, right now you are allowed to be angry, you are allowed to cry or scream or anything you want you think will help. You can and you will never be judge for it." Aurora promises and Caroline hand darts up to wipe at the tears on her face. Aurora tilts her head in thought before a devious smile comes onto her face knowing Caroline will love and need this very childish and pity idea.

Caroline notices the look on her friends face and can't help but to narrow her eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"We could egg the Salvatore house and then throw flour bombs, it'd take forever to clean up."

"Seriously?"Caroline huffs in amusement not really believing her friend is suggesting this. Aurora just smirks.

"It's what Jeremy, Matt and I did when Peter Luis broke up with you when we were ten."

A few hours later the girls find themselves in front of the Salvatore house at the dark of night. Caroline goes crazy throwing the eggs finding it so satisfying to her the eggs crack against the building. Aurora hauls the water mixed with flour water balloons as Caroline opens another cartoon of eggs. Caroline has this huge grin on her face as she pulls out a few eggs, then throwing them as hard as she can, Hitting a window. Aurora laughs flour on her face and hands when a balloon exploded before she through it.

"Fuck you Damon Salvatore!" Caroline screams but she's laughing as she says it. The girls suddenly freeze as a window lights up in the house indicating someones awake. Panicked but amused looks are shared between the girls before the drop everything in their hands and bolt back to Caroline's car. Caroline starts the car,quickly driving away. Aurora sinks into her seat trying to hid as she hears Stefan voice in the distant going 'What the...Aurora!" Aurora laughs feeling slightly guilty it affected Stefan but Caroline is so smiley and practically bouncing with excitement she couldn't careless. Caroline at the moment feels relieved she couldn't remember exactly what Damon did but she feels better about it now for whatever he had done.

* * *

Aurora gets back to the house on Tuesday after sleeping at Caroline's two nights heads straight to the bathroom wanting to curl her hair but she freezes when she opens the door and Elena comes over with her and freeze at the sight when they open the door. Vicki Donovan half clothed leaning over the sink and brushing her teeth she looks up and over, meeting Elena's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done."

"It's-it's okay. Take your time."Elena stutters out grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her away but Vicki's eyes meet Aurora's briefly and feels pure fear and paranoia for those moments. She feels like she shouldn't be around Jeremy for some reason and she can't explain what she feels. If she had to it'd be like there are monsters lurking in the shadows waiting for her to make a mistake and that she is nothing compared to them. She looks at the open doorway for a long pause before she rinses her mouth and walks back into Jeremy's room feeling...wrong.

Jeremy looks up at her and she tries to brush back her almost sudden fears and plops onto the bed next to him."I think you might be in trouble." Vicki admits to the youngest Gilbert who arches an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes.

"What did you do?" He asks sounding suspicious.

"Oh, Your sisters saw me." She admits sheepishly and Jeremy gives her a look before explaining.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." He smiles but frowns when he notices she actually looks worried and even a little...scared? So he continues."And plus you wouldn't believe how many times I caught your brother tip toeing around the house in the middle of the night." He jokes but what he says is trues Vicki laughs for a moment before falling back into worry.

"Aurora hates me." She breaths out.

"No she doesn't."He tries to reassure her, putting a hand on her back to calm her.

"She does and the feeling mutual." Jeremy pulls back his hand off of Vicki as if burned.

* * *

Damon wakes up again in the cellar. His skin is grey, He looks sickly and his own blood feels like it's killing him, burning from the Vervain that courses threw them. He looks down at his hand as he hears Stefan by the barred window. "Where is my ring?" He demands looking over as Stefan appears through the bars of the door.

"Won't be needing it anymore."Stefan shrugs. Damon lets out a sharp breath looking around slowly.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days" His answer is short and clipped.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks not really knowing if he wants to hear the answer.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't...feed on blood." Damon looks at his brother, his voice is raspy and almost painful for Stefan to hear.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon speaks almost sounding like he's given up. Stefan shrugs.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate."Stefan promises like its a good thing and Damon snorts at that.

"I'm stronger than you think." The raven haired Salvatore warns.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way."

* * *

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena barges into the kitchen seeing her aunt at the counter.

"Uh-huh." Jenna nods, pursing her lips and nodding her head slightly.

"And you have no objection?" Elena asks in almost disbelief when Aurora walks into the kitchen shaking her head.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna informs looking between the twins as Aurora heads to the fridge pulling it open.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teases their aunt.

"Logan? The new guys." Aurora arches an eyebrow as she tosses Elena the bottle of water before shutting the fridge. Jenna rolls her eyes and huff lightly.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." The auburn haired woman confirms looking at Elena before turning to Rora. "Have you heard from Stefan?"She asks and Aurora pause because she actually hasn't for three or four days which is strange.

"Not since the founders party." Aurora furrows her brow looking at the ground.

"Haven't you called him?" Elena quips in coming over to stand by her twin.

"No, If I see him today we'll talk."

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asks obviously meaning about Elena and Matt but not outright saying it but Elena knows exactly what her aunt means and ticks her jaw, letting out a sharp breath at the reminder that her sister and Matt once loved each other. Everyone keeps reminding her and it's not something Elena wants to be reminded of. Aurora just shrugs in response.

* * *

The four girls standby the twin's lockers which are next to each other as Caroline beams. "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline states the obvious before quickly spotting someone an racing off. Aurora shakes her head but smiles.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened."Bonnie huffs

"She's in denial. _"_

"She got revenge." Aurora comments but any reply is cutoff by the youngest Salvatore brothers voice.

"Hey." Stefan speaks up as he gets to the looks at the older vampire awkwardly before speaking

"Hey. You know, I gotta go...be somewhere right now."

"I have to meet up with Matt." Elena explains quickly but polity before joining Bonnie's lead to get away. Aurora turns to Stefan tilting her head and he sighs.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." He admits and she only shakes her head.

"You're not my boyfriend you don't need to call me all the time." She leans forward slight furrowing her brow as she explained that to him. For some reason that hurt Stefan more than it should and he knows they're just friends right now. He looks away, hand moving up and scratching the back of his neck as he debates telling her about Damon.

"I was dealing with Damon." He admits speaking lowly and her eyebrows raise to her hairline.

"Please tell me you did not stake your brother." She accuses voice going dangerously low and he almost steps back at the accusation. He shakes his head adamantly "I would never do that but one more thing...?"

"Yes, Pretty boy?"She tries lightening the mood with the remark.

"Did you by any chance in the area of my house with eggs and flour while a certain blonde screamed 'Fuck you Damon Salvatore.'?" He asks corner of his lip quirking up for a moment as he watches the shocked look on her face.

"Language Stefan!" She snaps dramatically causing a few heads to turn in the hall with no heat behind it.

 **Thanks for reading and Let me Say thank you to all the reviewers it means so much. I'd love to hear what you think! Suggestions, Ideas and feedback all welcomed.**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and review**


	17. You're Undead To Me Pt 2

Aurora goes to the Grill after school having planned with Stefan to talk there but right now it looks like little Salvatore is a no show. She sighs looking around the grill before she sees Matt playing pool,having nothing better to do she walks over. "Hey Matt." She greets as she moves to stand across form him on the other side of the pool table. Matt looks up at her as he was going to line up a shot but changes his mind, putting the cue down and standing up straight.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks trying to sound casual but Aurora knows arches an eyebrow.

"Whats going on, Matty Blue?" She asks a little worried.

"Do you need to tell me something?"

"What are you talking about?"She asks as she furrows her brow confusion. He looks away then back letting out a shaky breath.

"What did you mean everyday reminder of us?"

"Matt drop it." She warns an edge cutting into her voice, one he catches. His narrow as he thinks, he's just wants answers but they could take sighs meeting her eyes. He retreats his words for they both cool down and play pool changing the topic. "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up."Aurora remarks and Matt huffs.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Especially now that you and Elena are dating it must seem even weirder." She comments and he nods in agreement.

"Oh it does."He confirms before looking up to Rora "How late is he?"

"About an hour but I will give him hell for it.

"I don't doubt that for a moment." He laughs knowing how she used to be-how she probably still is. He knows she's more than capable of protecting herself. It's something she's always been good at no matter what the cost. He watches as he lines up a shot and shoots."You and Stefan..." He peers sounding casual and amusement play in his voice.

"I'm not talking Boys with my first love who now happens to be dating my twin sister." She deadpans and half expects him to recoil or react negatively at her pointing that out. He just laughs it off.

"Come on...I saw you two dancing at the founders party. It was...sweet." He looks at her softly and he can't believe he's almost telling her to be with him, the girl he loved for so long. She looks surprised.

"What was sweet?" Stefan's voice interrupts a she walks over, smiling. Aurora turns to him with a glare that makes Matt feel sorry for the guy.

"You are late. I was just about to leave."She huffs at the male vampire. Stefan sighs.

"I have to go." Matt excuses himself looking between the vampires before leaving.

"I had this thing with Damon."

"Where is Damon?"

"That doesn't matter."Stefan tells her, shake his head slightly and she feels...she knows somethings happened.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I have to talk to my sister, goodbye Stefan." She huffs before walking from the grill and as soon as she was out those door she speed home. Elena wasn't home _great_ she thinks to herself. She falls onto her bed and someone knocks on her door. She's slightly worried about Damon for some reason. Feeling unsure she pulls her out her phone and sends a text to Katherine.

 _Would Stefan ever hurt Damon?_

 _ **Be more**_ ** _specific_**

 _Never mind I'll check on Damon._

 _ **Talk to me Aurora, What's happening?**_

 _I'll get back to you after I see him_

Aurora turns her phone of after sending the last message before throwing on a jacket and speeding of to the Salvatore House. The first thing she knows is Stefan car is not there,so Stefan isn't knocks on the door and slaps on a polite smile when someone opens the door.

* * *

"Hello?"

"I'm Aurora, is Damon home?" She asks and watches his face intently. He thinks about telling her to leave but then he remembers what Damon said. That she was a vampire. He smiles with a dark look behind his eyes and nods.

"He's downstairs." He tells the teen mother as he steps back holding the door open. "Come in." He invites her in even though he hadn't needed to. She steps in and lets him guide her and she knows somethings off when he guides her down the stairs. She has an off feeling the feeling that she is being threatened. She pauses as she gets half way down the steps. He's stopped behind her. She starts to vamp out but he kicks her in the small of her back before she can get her balance she falls. Her head smashes against the stairs as she tumbles.

Her back hits the bottom ground of the stairs. Her neck is broken and her eyes are wide open but stare nowhere. Fangs and dark veins under her eyes retreat and disappear. Zach Salvatore has a blank look on his face as he walks down the rest of the stairs,walking close to the side as he gets to the bottom of the case as her legs are still laid on them. He stops by her head and looks down at her for a long moment.

* * *

Damon wakes up to the sound of the metal door to the cell by slammed shut and locked. He goes to yell but as he looks over he sees the still figure lying in front of him. "No no no." He repeats eyes widening in disbelief as he locks eyes with her undead eyes. He pushes himself forward painfully over to her and groans in pain as he pulls her limp form against his body, cradling her almost. Why would Stefan do this? He thinks to himself, he understands why he's here but why is she? She doesn't deserve to mummify and starve.

Damon holds her knowing he needs to get them out of here as soon as possible and maybe he could get back on her good side, because he never wanted to be on her bad side. He cups the back of her head as her head/side of her face rests against his chest. He didn't mean for her to get hurt. He looks heartbroken that she's in here but he leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, reaching out to contact Caroline in her mind.

He's eyes open and he's standing in Caroline's room watching carefully as she's talks on the phone. "Caroline. Caroline." He calls out to her and she flinches slightly but other wise ignores it.

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." Caroline huffs into the phone turning away from Damon.

"Caroline."

"Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No."

"Caroline."

"What? oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Okay, bye." Caroline snaps and Damon disappears. Caroline whips around only to see a crow is at her window. Annoyed and frustrated she shoo's it away.

Damon's brought back to reality in the cell by the sound of metal grating. He holds Aurora as he looks up as the metal is pulled away from the doors window and Stefan stares in.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?"" Damon snarls and Stefan stops dead in his tracks seeing Aurora laid not conscious against Damon. His eyes eyes wide and he feels sick to his stomach."Why did you need to bring her in her Stefan!" Damon's voice hisses and Stefan meets his brothers eyes in disbelief. Stefan shakes his head slowly.

"I didn't...Zach."Stefan breaths out in almost shock.

"Stefan You won. You got the bad guy but you've locked the girl you want away...you're brother." Damon chuckles but is cutoff into a small fit of coughs. Stefan freezes but then goes just walks away trying to figure out what to do and maybe talk to Zach. His heart aches as he leaves Aurora in that cell but he can't let Damon out. "Please just..!"Damon calls out and Stefan pauses.

"What?"

"Take her I don't won't her to pay for what I did." He pleads almost brokenly.

"You'll try to escape."Stefan argues quietly.

"Fine, Break my fucking neck then." Damon huffs knowing he couldn't get escape with Aurora if he tried. Stefan to strong, Stefan hesitates but the metal door slides open.

* * *

Aurora wakes up gasping in he bed, lunching forward to sit up and arms are wrapped around her as she unknowingly pulled Elena up with her. Elena sits up against her sister as her arms are around her middle. She pulls back a little. "Are you okay?" Elena asks her sister gently pushing some of Auroras hair out of her face.

"I..don't know." Aurora speaks blankly looking around trying to accesses if going to the Salvatore house was a dream or not. She swallows and let's out a shaky breath as she looks around the room seeing the dull sunlight piercing into the room threw the blinds of the window.

"We have sexy suds soon so I'll go make us something to eat, okay?"Elena suggests softly.

"Yeah." Aurora nods slowly and Elena gets up off the bed then disappears as she does what she said she looks over to the beam of light and instinctively she looks down at her daylight ring and bracelet is gone. She curses hand then flying up to her neck sighing in relief as her necklace is still there. She pushes herself off the bed and changes her clothes into jean shorts a black bikini since Elena mentioned they are going to the car wash soon and a white tank over it.

She looks at her reflection in the vanity mirror a she grabs a hair tie from the desk and throws her her up into a high pony but she feels weird knowing she'll have to ask Stefan about what happened, assuming he'd tell the truth. She hears her phone buzzing as Elena calls her downstairs, she picks up her phone from the desk and answers it.

"What the hell?!" Katherine almost shouts from the other end of the call.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what happened."

"Are you at least okay?" She sighs.

"I think so but can you like send me a picture of Alana or something? I'm coming over tonight."

"Hopefully we can actually talk then." Katherine snaps but her phone buzzes again showing that Katherine sent a video attachment. Aurora sighs in thanks.

"We will, now I need to go."

"See you tonight Aurora."Katherine says goodbye and Aurora hangs up before quickly racing downstairs to Elena, in the kitchen feeling unsure of herself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading totally unsure of this chapter. I wanted to put Damon in the position of sacrifices his chance for Aurora to be safe(even though she would have been anyway since she can go without blood for a longtime but not that Damon knows that)** **Matt and Damon were tie in my poll results so that's why Matt has been getting more clues and for Damon well.. the next few chapters should be really interesting.**

 **I kinda really disliked how i made this chapter but I wrote this over a dozen times this is the best i got so there.** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **Sorry if there are any mistakes this was just to frustrating to keep going over.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think and any suggestions. Remember to Fav Follow and Review.**


End file.
